The Hunter
by BrokenSoulessSiren
Summary: Some people obsess over the fantasy and do everything in their power to make it real. Others wish the monsters would've stayed in the fairytales. Jynx Sasaki is one of those people. A hunter, of the monsters that break free from the works of fiction and run free staining the reality with their wicked ways. A silent protector of the regular people. Well, she was supposed to be quiet
1. Chapter One

The Hunter

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter One

The sound rang in her ears. He said it would be loud but damn, she wasn't expecting that. The shot she'd fired had only slowed the thing down a bit, it had recovered and began to chase her again. Jynx fired a second round, aiming for the heart like she'd been told; but by this time panic had already set in. She missed a second time, knowing she was only making it angry.

"Daddy help!" Jynx screamed, "I can't do it!"

Despite her plea, no help arrived. She knew the beast was going to get her, kill her. Then it let out a deafening roar. Terrifyed she froze, the gun slipped away from her fingers, and she knew in that moment that she was dead. One last shot rang out, and she saw a bullet fly through it's chest. The monster fell like a sack of bricks, and standing over it's body was her father.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, "You saved me!"

Her father stepped toward her and hit her with the back of his hand, and she fell down.

"Goddamn you Jynx!" he screamed, "You can't even kill a werewolf!"

Nowadays, she knows not to cry. But back then, she was a little girl. Her ears hurt from the gun, her face stung from the slap, and her father was yelling at her. Any six year old would've cried.

"Now you're crying?!" he raged, "You're weak! Worthless! A sorry excuse for a hunter!"

I could be mean, I could be angry. You know I could be just like you. I could be fake, I could be stupid. You know I could be just like you.

_"What's that? Music?" _Jynx wondered

She opened her eyes to a familiar sight, the ceiling. She shut off her alarm which had once again saved her from her memories. Why did she still think about that? It was so long ago.


	2. Chapter Two

The Hunter

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Two

As Jynx drove the stake into the vampire's heart, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Sure, he killed people, but what else was he supposed to eat? That's what vampires do. But if he killed, it was her job to stop him.

"Jyxn that was terrible!"

She turned to see her father.

"He hit you, three times! You're bleeding!"

She quickly covered the puncture wounds on her arm the vampire had made with his razor sharp fangs.

"But I killed him." she mumbled, "Isn't that what matters?"

"What matters is what I tell you!"

"Yes sir."

Jynx checked her watch, if they left now she could get a few hours of sleep before school, but she knew that after her poor performance she'd be walking home again, and that took two hours from here. She pull the stake from the vampire's chest as her father climbed into the car.

"You'd better start walking." he grumbled, "It's a long way."

Jynx nodded as he started the truck and drove away. That was the same thing he always said, start walking. And she did.

. . .

She made it home with half an hour left on the clock.

"No time for sleep I guess." she whispered.

She caught a glance in the mirror as she walked by. She was covered in blood again, same as every night. She shrugged it off and changed into her school uniform. Jynx hated wearing that stupid thing. A dress, and it was bright yellow. With a pink neck tie. She hated that preppy rich kid school, full of giggling girls and boys showing off. But she'd gotten rid of a demon for someone who worked there once, and he got her in. This would be her second day there, and she was already miserable.

"I guess it could be worse." she said aloud to herself, "Atleast nobody's tried to bug you."

She checked the inside of her leather jacket and made sure the hidden pockets were stocked. A stake, a pistol, holy water and other tools she needed for hunting were all inside. She slipped it on and started walking.

. . .

_"I wonder if I'm the only one that walks to this school."_

She glanced at rows of limos with students climbing out of them.

_"Goddamn rich kids."_

. . .

Her first period class was already started when she walked in.

"You're late Ms. Sasaki." the teacher scolded.

"I know." Jynx replied, "I can see that. Thank you for pointing out the obvious."

She sat down in her seat and two redheaded twins leaned in from either side of her.

"You really shouldn't be giving the teacher attitude like that." they whispered in unison.

"Leave me alone." she ordered.

"Oh, we see. We've got a tough girl over here."

"Shut up right now." Jynx growled, "Unless you want to see just how tough I am."

"Hitachiin twins."

The boys sat up and gave their full attention to the teacher.

"Yes Mr. Ototaki?"

"Leave Ms. Sasaki alone would you?"

"Yes sir."

. . .

_"This place is too big."_

Jynx continued to wander through the halls.

_"It's huge and there's nowhere I can go to be alone."_

She spotted a door labled music room three, put her ear up to it and heard no music.

_"Perfect."_

But as she opened what was seemingly an empty room, she was surprised to hear voices.

"Welcome."

She was about to close the door and walk away when she was grabbed by four hands and dragged inside.

"Hey look! It's our friend from class!"

"Oh god, not you two again."

"So how's it going Ms. Sasaki?"

She pulled away from them and glared.

"Don't call me that. My name is Jynx. And who gave you two the right to touch me?!"

"Hey!"

She quickly spun around to see a small blonde boy.

"So this is your friend Kao-chan and Hika-chan?" he asked.

"Sure is! Isn't that right Sasaki?"

"I told you my name is Jynx!" Jynx screamed, "I didn't even mean to come in here! Just let me leave!"

"No don't leave Sasa-chan!" the blonde boy begged,"Don't leave so soon!"

"Yeah!" the twins agreed,"Stay a while!"

They grabbed her arms again and through her onto a couch.

"I like your jacket." one said as he sat down next to her.

"But, it's the middle of summer." the other added as he did the same.

"So why ya wearing it?" they asked together.

Jynx tried to get up but was blocked off by another blonde.

"Yes, stay." he started, "There's no shame in coming here. The Ouran Host Club is a place of joy and fun. So what do you say, will you be my little princess?"

He stuck his hand out and Jynx stared at it dully.

"You're a freak."

The boy gasped and seemed to take this in huge offence, for her spun around, fell to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest.

"You're so mean for such a pretty girl." he whined.

"Don't think that's going to get you anywhere with me." Jynx said, "You're still a freak."

She stood and stepped over him and was cut off yet again.

"You said your name was Jynx Sasaki did you not?" he asked as he straitened his glasses.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Well, this is only your second day at Ouran, and you got in without despite the fact that you are a commoner. Tell me, how is that?"

"How the hell do you know that?!"

"I know everything."

Jynx scanned him suspension of being some type of mind reading monster, but could find no signs of it being so. She pushed by him and walked out the door that a brown haired boy was holding it open for her.

_"Wait a sec." _she thought, _"That's a girl."_

"Sorry about my friends." she said, "They're monsters."

"I don't think you know the definition of the word."

_"Wait, weren't there seven?" _Jynx wondered, _"I could've sworn...twins, shorty, blondie, glasses, girly... and a tall boy."_

She glanced over her shoulder and saw him in the corner. He stared back at her with dark eyes and an expressionless face.

_"There's someone I just might get along with."_

Her phone went off and she read the message.

From: Dad

Full moon, werewolf hunt tonight.

She rolled her eyes and sighed.


	3. Chapter Three

The Hunter

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Three

Jynx checked her magazine for silver bullets then reloaded her gun.

"Tonight, I've decided that you're on your own." her father said unexpectedly.

"What?" Jynx asked.

"I'm sure you'll kill them, but I'm also sure you'll make a mistake and have to walk home anyway. So, I'll just drop you off."

"How could you be so sure?"

"Come on Jynx, we both know that you're not the best werewolf hunter in the world."

She sighed.

"Could you please stop holding that against me?" she asked, "That was one time, years ago."

"Don't give me excuses." her father ordered, "When I was six I could kill a dozen vampires and ten wolves in a night."

Every time he told that story, the numbers got bigger. Jynx knew it wasn't true, but she still felt like a lesser being. The truck stopped and she climbed out.

"At least I'm not too far from home." she mumbled as he drove away.

The moon wasn't out yet, but this park was a hot spot for werewolves to gather before the full moon, gather some humans for a late night snack. She made her way over to a bench and sat down.

_"Now I wait."_

She heard footsteps behind her, and put her hand on her gun.

_"No, not yet."_ she thought, _"Get invited to their party."_

She released her grip as the footsteps grew louder.

"Hey look!" two voices exclaimed in unison, "It's our friend Sasaki!"

Jyxn begged for it to be her imagination, but as she turned her nightmares came true. Two smiling redheaded twins were leaning over her.

"What is it with you two?" she asked.

"It's not our fault you came here." one said.

"What cha doing out so late anyway Sasaki?" the other one asked.

Jynx stood and folded her arms across her chest.

"Haven't I told you not to call me that?"

"She's so cute when she's mad don't you agree brother?"

"I'm about to get adorable." Jynx growled.

"Come on Sasaki, why's a pretty girl like you out here all alone?"

"That's none of your business."

She looked past them and realized that it was about to be.

"Our parents are out of town, the nanny doesn't even know we're out!"

There was suddenly a hand placed on each twin's left shoulder.

"GAH!"

They spun around to see a smiling woman with four more people standing behind her.

"Didn't meant to scare you kiddies." she said, "My friends and I are having a party, care to join us?"

"A party!" the twins exclaimed, "We love parties! can our friend Sasaki come too?"

The woman glanced at Jynx and smiled.

"Sure she can. The more the merrier."

"Yay!"

Jynx looked up at the night sky, the moon was still absent, but she knew these were her wolves. Some of them had already started to sprout fur on their arms, something you would only notice if you were looking for it.

"Shall we?"

The five strangers began to lead them deep into the woods nearby the park.

"Where is this party exactly?" one of the twins asked.

"We're almost there." one of the men said, "You'll see, this party's a real blast."

Jynx once again checked the sky, the moon had started to rise.

"Here we are." one of the women said after a few more minutes.

The twins looked around confused.

"This doesn't seem like a party." they replied, "There isn't even any food."

"Oh, yes there is."

Just as the moon was about to reach it's high point in the sky, they started to change.

"What's wrong with you guys?" the twins asked, "Sasaki, I think we'd better bail."

They turned to Jynx, who was watching the transformation like it was normal.

"Sasaki?"

"Don't run, they'll chase you." she whispered, "Get down and cover your ears."

She pulled her pistol, preparing for an assassination for at least one of them. But of course, the scared twins ruined it.

"Is that a gun?!"

The wolves turned, now almost fully changed.

"A hunter?" one of them asked.

"Don't worry brother, there is five of us, and one of her."

"You two get down." Jynx ordered, "Now!"

One of the wolves charged and Jynx fired, she hit it right in the heart. The twins dove to the ground with their hands over their ears. Another wolf tried to grab her, but she evaded by ducking under it's massive arms. She shot it straight through it's chest.

_"Two down."_ she thought, _"Three to go."_

The third one wouldn't stop moving, she had to fire several rounds while dodging the other two before it finally fell. The fourth she shot in the stomach, it fell to it's knees in pain and she kicked it in the face. She put her foot on the wound to keep him down.

_"Who's a screw up now dad?"_ she thought as she lined up her shot.

But when she pulled the trigger, it was empty.

"Ahhh... shit-"

The wolf swung it's arm and Jynx was slammed against a tree. The gun flew about ten yards further than her, so she couldn't reload.

"What are you going to do now little hunter?" she growled, "You're all helpless without your gun?"

It picked her up by the shirt and pulled her close.

"Not exactly." Jynx said.

She pulled her silver tipped dagger from the strap on her leg and drove it into the wolf's heart. She landed on her feet as the beast dropped her.

_"That last one better not have gotten away..."_

"Sasaki!"

She pulled her dagger from the monster's chest and spun around to see the last wolf looming over the twins.

"Help us!"

"Oh for the love of..."

Jynx sprinted to last wolf, who had picked up one of the twins and was about to take a bite. She knocked him aside and through her arm up to stop it. It's jaws closed down on it and six inch fangs sank into her skin. Jynx screamed in agony but still managed to stab it's heart. The jaws realesed her as their owner fell limp.

"Sasaki!" the twins screamed, "Are you okay?!"

"Of course I'm not you idiots!" Jynx raged, "You know what happens to people that get bit by werewolves?!"

They shook their heads.

"They become werewolves!"

The twins gasped and tears started to run down their faces.

"Relax, I'm not going to."

Jynx took a bottle of holy water from her jacket.

"This will cleanse the wound, and I'll be fine."

She poured half of the bottle on the bite, as she did steam started to rise from it. She winced but held back the tears.

"Did either of you two get bit?" she asked, "This hurts, but would you rather have me kill you in a month?"

The twins shook their heads.

"There's so much blood." one of them mumbled.

"What just happened?" the other asked.

Jynx took bandages from her pocket and began to wrap them around her wound.

"Don't worry about it." she said, "Just don't tell anyone."

"Why not?"

"If word gets out about me being a hunter, I'll be dead within an hour understand? All the monsters in the neighborhood would want my head on their wall, and I can't fight em off all at once."

She looked at them, their feet were still frozen with fear, but the rest of their bodies were shaking.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "The danger's gone, I made sure of that."

They didn't respond. Jynx sighed.

"Come on, I'll walk you guys home."

She retrieved her gun and began to lead them out of the forest.

. . .

Jynx closed the door as quietly as she could, but her father had waited up.

"How many were there?" he asked.

"Five."

"And what mistake did you make this time?"

Jynx hesitated.

"I got bit." she admitted.

"You what?!"

"But it's fine! I used the holy water! I won't turn! I-"

He back handed her, but Jynx held her ground and didn't stumble.

"How stupid are you?!" he screamed, "What went so wrong that you had to get close enough to it's mouth, and let it bite you?!"

"He was going to get away!" she lied, "I was trying distract him!"

He grabbed the back of her head and pulled her hair.

"You're luck to have me." he said, "Nobody else would put up with you!"

He through her against the wall, where she hit her wounded arm. She knew she couldn't cry, but she wanted to.

"Get out of my sight."


	4. Chapter Four

The Hunter

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Four

"I hate you."

These words were meant for her father, but Jynx was staring in the mirror.

_"Does this mean I hate myself?" _she wondered, _"No, come on, don't think like that. You're an amazing hunter, no matter what he thinks."_

She caught sight of her bandaged arm and frowned.

_"It's their fault." _she thought, _"If they weren't there, I wouldn't have been bit."_

Then she saw the mark from the vampire fangs.

_"But they weren't there for that."_

She carefully slid her jacket on.

_"So it can't all be there fault."_

As she was about to walk out the front door, she paused to look at her sleeping father. With one arm hanging off the couch he looked careless, but with the other hand under his pillow he was gripping a 9mm pistol. Sometimes Jynx felt like she was the gun, the tool that did the killing while he sat back.

"I hate you." she whispered.

. . .

When she got to class, the twins weren't there. But about ten minutes into class they showed up.

"You're late Hitachiin twins."

"Sorry Mr. Ototaki."

They took their seats and leaned in to talk to Jynx.

"We couldn't sleep all night." one said.

"Just knowing that monsters are out there, what else don't we know about the world?"

"Shut up you two." Jynx muttered, "I told you not to talk about that."

"Well yeah, but-"

"Hitachiin twins! First you come in late, then you disrupt my class?"

"It's fine Mr. Ototaki." Jynx said, "There's no need."

The teacher nodded and got back to teaching.

"How did you do that?"

"He owes me a few favors."

"For what?"

"Exorcism."

The twins gasped.

"You know how to do exorcisms?"

"Of course I do, now would you two stop talking to me?"

. . .

Jynx sat down and cleared a table.

"It's that weird girl."

"It's like she has no heart, no feelings."

_"Who cares what they think? Hunters aren't supposed to have friends anyway."_

"Hey Sasaki."

She looked up to see the twins.

"What do you two want?" she asked.

Without saying anything, they sat down on either side of her.

"What are you doing?"

"You looked lonely."

"Like you needed some friends."

"Just because I saved you doesn't mean we're friends, it's my job. I don't even know your names."

"You don't?"

"The teacher calls you Hitachiin, I guess I'll call you that."

"I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru."

"Great, why don't you get lost now?"

"What's your deal Sasaki-"

"That's not my name. My name is Jynx."

The Hitachiins glanced at each other.

"Okay fine, Jynx. We're just trying to be friends."

"I don't need friends."

"That doesn't mean you don't want them though, right?"

She stood and began to walk away.

"Whatever, I'm not hungry anyway."

"But wait, Sasaki!"

They ran infront of her.

"We mean Jynx. So, you've never had a friend?"

"It's against the rules."

She pushed past them.

"We'll see you in class!"

_"I do wish I could have a friend or two, but it's not allowed."_

. . .

"Hey Dad."

"What do you want?"

"Why aren't hunters allowed to have friends?"

"Don't ask stupid questions."

Jynx frowned as the truck pulled to a stop.

"Now go, you've got work to do."

"Yes sir."

. . .

Jynx had been searching for about an hour now, no sign of a vampire nest.

"Maybe he was wrong." she mumbled, "But I can't go back until I've killed something."

She heard running footsteps behind her and turned.

"Help me!"

A small black haired boy ran into her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"They stole us! They hurt us!"

She took his hand. As he looked up at her, she saw two holes on his neck.

"You need to show me." she said, "How many more were taken?"

"My little sister! My little brother! We have to hurry!"

Still gripping her hand he began to sprint toward the direction he came. Before long, he led her to an abandoned log cabin. She crouched down to eye level with the small boy.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Goro."

"Okay Goro, I need you to tell me, how many are in there?"

"Seven."

Jynx sighed at the thought of that many.

"You need to stay right here."

"Why can't I come with you?!"

"I don't want you to get anymore hurt than what you already are."

"But it's scary out here!"

"Don't worry, I will get them out of there."

As she stood to walk away, he grabbed her pant leg.

"Promise?"

Jynx was suddenly brought back to an old memory. A little boy, messy blonde hair, gripping her shirt.

"Promise?" he asked.

A thirteen year-old Jynx sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I already said I would Taimu. What, you don't believe me?"

His blue-violet eyes lit up as he hugged her.

"You're the best sister ever."

She was dragged back to the present as Goro spoke again.

"Promise?!"

She looked into his eyes, they were the same color as Taimu's. She couldn't help but to look away.

"I promise." she said,"Stay right here."

He released her and she hurried to the door. She pulled a cross from her sleeve as she kicked the door in and held it up to throw off any vamps inside. But what she saw was a shock.

"It's empty." she mumbled.

Except for two small children tied to chairs, there was nobody inside.

"They must have heard me coming."

She hurried over to the children, the little girl was unconscious and the little boy was gagged. He tried to pull away from her as she reached for him.

"No no no, it's okay." she soothed, "I'm hear to help you."

The frightened boy hesitated.

"I'm not one of them."

She opened her mouth and showed him the inside.

"See? No fangs."

She reached for the gag again, and this time he didn't resist. When it was removed her started to cry.

"My sister isn't dead, is she?" he asked.

Jynx untied him from his chair and checked the girl's pulse.

"She's still alive." she said,"Are you okay? They didn't make you drink any blood did they?"

"No."

"That's good."

"I feel tired..."

The boy's yellow eyes started to close. Jynx turned her attention from the girl's binds to the sleepy boy.

"No, please don't pass out on me." she begged, "Just think about your sister. Come on, stay awake."

The blood loss they'd suffered was probably great, she knew he didn't have the energy. She turned back to the ropes while asking him questions to keep him awake.

"Come on kid, what's your name?"

The boy took a few seconds to answer, his brain was urging him to lay down.

"Jiro..."

"Jiro, just tell me anything that comes to mind, keep talking. How old are you? You're siblings? Tell me about your family, anything."

_"This is taking too long, he'll be fast asleep by the time I'm done with this."_

She took her knife and started to cut the ropes as Jiro struggled to stay awake.

"My sister's name is Maki... she's two, I'm five and my brother Goro is nine..."

Jynx cut the last rope and picked the girl up.

"You're doing good, come on, let's go!"

She grabbed his wrist, pulled him up and held him in her other arm. She made her way to Goro who looked amazed.

"Where there any monsters in there?" he asked as Jynx set the children down.

"No, they must have run."

Just as she thought it was over, she felt a two sharp objects pierce her neck. She screamed in agony as Goro did in fear. The fangs released her and she turned to face her attacker. He looked around her age but who knew how old he really was. Blood red eyes stared into hers, dirty blonde hair sat in a shaggy fashion on his head. And his skin was whiter than white. She felt like she'd seen him somewhere before.

"You stole my kiddies." he said in a smooth voice,"That wasn't very nice."

"Neither was you taking them from their home in the first place!"

The boy grinned amused.

"And how could you have guessed that."

"I know how things work, so where are your friends? Or are you the only one with a death wish?"

The boy chuckled and took a step closer.

"You're funny Jynx. It's too bad you're a hunter, cause I like you."

She froze.

"How do you know my name?"

"Aww come on, you don't recognize me?"

She thought for a minute, trying to remember. If his eyes were gray instead of red...

"You're the one that gave me a tour of Ouran aren't you?"

He grinned.

"I knew you would remember."

"You're eyes were gray then."

"You of all people should know our eyes change when we get a taste of blood. Don't play dumb with me Sasaki."

Jynx glanced at Goro, who was shaking and standing in front of his younger siblings in a protective stance.

"Don't worry." she whispered, "I wont let him hurt you again, just get down and close your eyes."

"Hey, what cha whispering about over there?" the vamp whined, "I feel left out."

"Shut up." Jynx said, "Now, why don't you tell me about your other vampire friends?"

She took her stake from the strap on her leg and pointed at him.

"Unless you want to die of course."

"The name's Hayate hunter, you should learn it if we're going to be working together."

"Who said anything about teaming up?" Jynx asked,"I'm not going to let you live after what you did to these kids."

"Come on Sasaki, pretty girl like you needs some protection, some information. And I need a little something that you can provide..."

"Get your mind out of the gutter. You either give me what I want, or I take it."

Hayate smirked.

"I think I'll take that advice."

He lunged toward her, grabbed her wrist but Jynx spun around and dragged him away from the children. He tightened his grip and twisted her wrist until she dropped her weapon.

"Weak little human." he taunted.

He put his foot behind her feet and pulled them out from under her. She fell and he got on top of her.

"You change you mind yet?" he asked, "Let's kiss and make up okay?"

He leaned in and put his lips to hers as Jynx closed her hand around a large rock. She bashed him the side of his head and knocked him away.

"That hurt you stupid bitch!"

She stood as he sat up and kicked him in the face to keep him down.

"It was supposed to."

She put her foot on his chest and bent down to pick up her stake.

"I'm telling you, you just missed out on the night of your life."

Jynx took a cross and a bottle of holy water from one of her jacket pockets.

"Sure I did." she said, "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions. You can tell me straight up, or I could cause you a little pain before you spit it out."

Hayate looked up at her and grinned.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Let's start with the other six vamps in your little club."

"They're all girls. They're all mine. I guess you could say I'm in charge."

"Cut the shit. I need names, locations."

"I'm not sure what their names are, but they all go to school at Ouran."

"How do you not know their names?"

He chuckled.

"Names aren't really required for what we do. Look at me, I'm gorgeous."

"That's all you know?"

"Yeah, you think you could kill me now? I'm getting tired of waiting."

"Not everyday you get a vamp asking for a stake in the heart."

He shrugged.

"I've been alive long enough."

Jynx twirled her stake then drove it into his chest. He died instantly, she pulled it out of him and made her way back to Goro and his siblings. He was crouched down with his eyes shut tightly and his hands over his ears. She knelt down and took his wrists.

"Is it over?" he asked.

"It's fine now."

They stood and he looked up at her.

"Jiro and Maki are asleep." he said, "Can you wake them up?"

Jynx bent down and checked their pulses. They were still alive, but weren't going to wake up and stay awake until they had some food.

"Not right now." she admitted, "We need to go to my house, you're hungry I bet?"

Goro nodded.

"They'll wake up there, you guys can spend the night and I'll take you home in the morning. Deal?"

He nodded and hugged her.

"Thank you for saving us."

Jynx had a flash of her little brother again. Hugging her, like this boy was now. Except Taimu would never get to do it again.

"Yeah, no come on. My place isn't too far away, but we have to walk there. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

Jynx picked Jiro up off the ground and was about to get Maki when Goro beat her to it.

"I can hold Maki if you want." he said.

Jynx was impressed at this boy's bravery. She nodded and they started walking.

_"I should feel good, shouldn't I?"_ she wondered, _"I just saved three children. I just wish I could have saved them too."_


	5. Chapter Five

The Hunter

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Five

Jynx unlocked the door and wasn't surprised to see that her father wasn't home. It was Thursday, his bar day. He was out drinking his problems away while Jynx saves lives. She set Jiro down on the vacant couch as Goro did with Maki.

"What now?" he asked.

Jynx ran her hand through her jet black hair and sighed.

"You just sit with them for a minute okay?" she said, "I'll make you guys some food."

She walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

_"God I'm exhausted."_ she thought, _"And how am I supposed to find the other bloodsuckers? They're female. Yeah, that's helpful. Worthless vampire."_

She opened the fridge and frowned at the pathetic contents. There were many cases of beer, but hardly any food. There were some rotting vegetables here and there, and some moldy soup.

_"We really should clean this thing more often."_

Her father hid all their money, but she knew where it was. He didn't know this, and thought that he spent the missing money during drunken blackouts.

"Stay here." she said as she walked out the door, "I'll be right back, lock the door, I have keys."

She closed the door and heard the lock slide into place. She made her way to a ramen stand that was a few blocks away.

"Four to go please."

The stand owner nodded. While he was busy, Jynx spotted someone across the street. While everyone else was walking by, this person was standing still. And staring at her. They were also noticeably shorter than everyone else. She could make out no facial features due to a black hoodie that hid their face, but she was pretty sure they were female. Could one of the other vamps followed her?

"Miss..."

Jynx snapped her attention back to the ramen man.

"Oh yeah... um here."

She handed him the money and took her order, when she turned back around, the mysterious person was gone. Instead of walking straight home, she found an empty ally way and began to walk down it in case they were still following her. Sure enough, she heard footsteps.

_"Those kids are waiting for me."_

She stopped and set the food down.

_"Better make this quick."_

She turned and pulled a knife from her sleeve and pinned her follower against the wall of the building. She put the knife to their throat and they through their hands up.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"What, I can't visit an old friend?" asked a sweet female voice.

Jynx thought she recognized the voice and pulled the hood off her head. Long silvery curls spilled out and frost blue eyes looked into hers. Jynx rolled her eyes and let her go.

"What's wrong Jynx?" she asked, "You don't look very happy to see me."

"Last time you came to me Fuyumi, I almost got killed."

Fuyumi shrugged.

"It's not my fault if that shape shifter set it's sights on me." she said, "What Jynx, did I scare you or something?"

"I'm never scared Fuyumi, why were you being so shadowy?"

Fuyumi grinned.

"I was testing you, you're still one, if not the best, hunter I've ever met."

"Better than your father then?"

Fuyumi's grin turned upside down.

"Much better. I hate that man! In fact, that's kind of why I'm here..."

Jynx rolled her eyes.

"What? You're telling me you ran away from home again?"

"Come on Jynx! I heard you got into a rich kid school. How's that going?"

"Don't change the subject Fuyumi!"

"Don't yell at me Jynx! Don't you think I get enough of that at home?!"

After her family was gone, Jynx's father pretty much lost his mind. His brother Aito took them in, back then cousin Fuyumi was only seven, and had no idea how to defend herself. Uncle Aito never taught her. So while they were out hunting, it was up to Jynx to teach her.

"Please Jynx?" Fuyumi asked, "You're like the big sister I never had."

"I don't know what it is exactly that you want." Jynx replied.

Fuyumi shrugged.

"I just wanna take a break, hang out with my cousin for a while."

Jynx picked up the food and nodded. Fuyumi smiled and crashed into her with a hug.

"Thank you so much Jynx!" she squealed, "I love you! You're the best!"

"Yeah yeah, Fuyumi. You hungry?"

. . .

After stopping at the ramen stand again, Jynx opened the door to the apartment again.

"There you are!" Goro exclaimed, "Jiro woke up!"

Jynx hurried over to the small boy as Fuyumi stepped inside.

"Who are you?" Goro asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Fuyumi replied, "Jynx...?"

"I found these three being held captive by some vamps earlier. Goro, that's my cousin Fuyumi."

She waved.

"You look like a snow princess." Goro said.

Fuyumi grinned.

"Why, thank you very much." she said.

Goro was right, Fuyumi did look like a snow princess. Silver hair, frosty blue eyes, pale skin. And the clothing she was wearing only added to the picture. A frost blue dress that went to her knees with white laced up boots that went to the same length. Fuyumi was always more of as girly girl when it came to style, but she was still a good hunter.

"Were's Uncle Yuto?" Fuyumi asked.

"He's out drinking." Jynx replied.

Fuyumi rolled her eyes.

"That's how I got away from dad without him noticing." she sighed, "Happiness, straight from the bottle I guess."

Fuyumi may only be ten, but she knew how the world worked. Jynx handed some food to everyone that was awake, and tried to get Maki to open her eyes.

"Come on little girl, wake up."

Jynx pushed some of Maki's curly brown hair out of her face and waved the ramen infront of her face. Her eyelids slowly rose, revealing beautiful pink eyes.

"Mommy?" she asked.

Goro hurried over and hugged his sister.

"Maki!" he said, "We're going to see mommy tomorrow, this girl saved us from the monsters."

He turned to Jynx.

"I don't think you told me your name."

"Jynx."

She handed a bowl to Maki.

"Eat this." she said, "It'll make you feel better."

. . .

After everyone had eaten, Jyxn set the three children up in her bed, and found some extra pillows and blankets for her and Fuyumi.

"Thanks for letting me stay Jynx." Fuyumi said.

"What's family for?" Jynx asked.

"What am I gonna do while you're at school though?" she asked.

"You'll just come with me, I've actually got an investigation going on. You wanna help?"

Fuyumi sat up excitedly.

"Really?!" she asked, "Like detective work?! Not just find fight kill?!"

"Yeah... There are six female vampires I need help with."

"Like what? You don't even know who they are?"

Jynx nodded.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Fuyumi said, "I'm going to investigate with my sister! But, how are you supposed to sneak me into class?"

"The teacher wont mind, really."

Fuyumi leaned back down and hugged herself.

"Yay! This gonna be amazing!"

Jynx grinned at the sight of Fuyumi so happy. That was a rare sight, she only ever saw it when she was hanging out with her, even in pictures, she never smiled.

_"Now... where to start with this case?" _she wondered, _"They're all female. Where can I-?"_

Her eyes popped open as it hit her.

"Oh god no..." she mumbled.

"What?" Fuyumi asked, "Something wrong Jynx?"

"Host club..." she whined.

* * *

**Hey peoples! Please review!**


	6. Chapter Six

The Hunter

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Six

Jynx woke before Fuyumi and the others, so she decided to get ready for school. She had cut the sleeves of her dress down to more of a tank top so she could move her arms more freely. All of the marks on her arms from years of hunting were exposed like this, but that's why she had her leather jacket. That and the fact that it was a small arsenal of weapons. As she was reaching for her jacket, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and couldn't help but freeze.

"That vampire called me pretty." she mumbled, " I wonder if that's true."

She'd never been called pretty before, and that undead bastard had robbed her of her first kiss, but there had to be a reason, right?

"Come on Jynx, he just wanted to live."

She was about to walk away when the mirror called her back.

"Still..."

She had straight, jet black hair to her shoulders which only made her bright lavender eyes more noticeable. She was tall, pale and thin. Was that pretty, or was that ugly? Or was it all just a matter of perspective? Did everyone have their own opinion of what pretty was and of what ugly was?

"Who cares?" she said aloud, "It's not like knowing whether I'm pretty or not is a survival skill."

"Whoa!"

Jynx turned to see that Fuyumi had woken up.

"I never thought I'd see you in a dress Jynx!" Fuyumi laughed.

"It's just the school uniform." Jynx explained, "I hate it."

Fuyumi came and stood next to her.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked.

"Werewolf bite."

Fuyumi gasped.

"But you're not going to change are you?!" she exclaimed, "You used the holy water, right?!"

Tears started to stream from her eyes.

"Relax Fuyumi, I'm not stupid."

"Oh!" Fuyumi was instantly happy again, "Great!"

Jynx rolled her eyes.

"Oh and Jynx, I think that you are very pretty."

"What? How did you...?"

"You talk to yourself. Did you know that?"

"Jynx..."

Goro had woken up and was tugging her skirt with one hand and rubbing his eye with the other.

"Are we going home now?" he asked.

"Yes, just tell me where you live."

He told her the address as Jynx slid her jacket on.

"That's actually not too far away from my school." she said, "Well that works out pretty nice, doesn't it?"

. . .

The door was opened by a maid who gasped when she saw the children.

"Young masters?" she asked, "Mistress! Mistress!"

Another woman quickly came over.

"Mommy!" Maki screamed.

The woman bent down and hugged the three children.

"My babies!"

She looked up at Jynx and Fuyumi.

"What happened?" she asked them, "Where did you find them?"

"It's a complicated story ma'am." Jynx said, "Maybe we should come inside."

She nodded and showed them inside. Jynx briefly explained about the vampires in the forest and left Fuyumi to break it to her that monsters exist while Jynx went to each of the children's rooms. She sealed the windows and doors so that nothing undead could enter.

"There's another job well done." she mumbled, "Those kids are breathing, and those vamps can't get to them again."

When she got back to the living room, Fuyumi was done explaining.

"How could I ever repay you girls?" the woman asked.

"It's really okay ma'am." Jynx said, "It's kind of our job."

"Well, I couldn't help but notice your uniform... Ouran Academy?"

"Yes."

"My son goes to the same school, I don't think he's left yet... at least let me give you a ride."

"It's only a few blocks-"

"That'd be great Ms. Endo!" Fuyumi cut in.

"Oh, good."

. . .

Ms. Endo opened the limo door and ushered them inside. Inside there was a boy with a blonde ponytail and deep brown eyes.

"Mother." he said, "This is the freak girl I was telling you about. What is she doing here?"

"Quiet Toya!" Ms. Endo ordered, "These girls brought your little siblings home!"

His eyes widened.

"Goro, Jiro and Maki?!" he asked, "They're home?!"

"Yes, and you will treat them with respect!"

She slammed the car door and signed to the driver to get going. Toya glanced at them. Fuyumi glared at him.

"Don't you ever call my sister a freak ever again!" she screamed.

Toya through his hand up in defense.

"Sorry." he said, "I didn't know-"

"Well now you do, so you'd better think about what you say before you say it mister. Because if you don't, you'll be in for a world of pain."

"Calm down Fuyumi." Jynx said.

"Once again I'm sorry." Toya said, "It wont happen again."

"Good!" Fuyumi exclaimed.

. . .

"Hey Jynx!" the twins said in unison, "Who's the snow queen?"

"Hello you two." Jynx said dully, "This is my cousin Fuyumi."

"We're not cousins." Fuyumi said, "We're really more like sisters."

"Okay." the twins replied, "Hey, you two kind of remind us of some of our friends."

"Really?" Fuyumi asked as she climbed onto Jynx's shoulders.

The twins couldn't believe how perfect it was. The tall, dark figure with the talkative cutie perched on the shoulders.

"They're just like Mori and Hunny!" Kaoru laughed.

"And they're even cousins!" Hikaru added.

"Listen you two." Jynx said, "I have to talk to you."

The twins glanced at each other curiously then back at Jynx.

"Does this mean you've changed your mind about being friends?" they asked.

"Well, not exactly..."

Jynx quickly explained about the vampires in the forest.

"I was thinking about were most of the female students could be put into one room and... well, the host club."

"You need our help?!" they asked.

Jynx hated to admit it, but she nodded. The twins smiled

"We'll be the best help you've ever seen!" the promised.

"Well, I highly doubt that." Jynx said, "You can't beat Fuyumi."

The twins' jaws fell open.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"You mean..." Hikaru added.

"That this little kid is a hunter too?!"

Fuyumi slid down from her seat on Jynx's shoulders and smiled.

"Born and raised." she said.

"But... you look so cute and innocent!" Hikaru stated.

"How would you even fight something like a werewolf?" Kaoru asked.

"Well." Fuyumi said, "Looks can be deciving. Monsters make that mistake too, they dont suspect a little ten year old to pull out a gun or a stake or a knife."

"Hey, what is a ten year old doing at a high school anyway?" they asked.

"I'm visting my sister, I'm going to help her find the vampires!"

* * *

**Please review**


	7. Chapter Seven

The Hunter

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Seven

After school, the twins dragged Jynx and Fuyumi to the host club.

"Listen Jynx." they said, "I know you said that this is all professionnal, but we consider you a friend!"

"I already told you I don't need friends." Jynx said, "I'm not supposed to have friends anyway."

They stopped and stared at her curiously.

"Well, why not?" they asked.

She shrugged and glanced at Fuyumi.

"It's because with our job, we could die any day." Fuyumi explained, "We're not supposed to get close to people just to hurt them later with our deaths. That's what Daddy said anyway."

"Well, if that's the case..." Kaoru started.

"The answer is simple!" Hikaru finished.

"Oh yeah?" Jynx asked, "And what would that be?"

"Don't die!"

The twins grinned like they were very proud of themselves for coming up with that, but Jynx was not so impressed.

"Well." she said sarcastically, "You're geniuses."

"You saved us from those things." Kaoru said.

"We can't just let you go on like this." Hikaru added.

The both hugged her.

"In this cruel world all lonely..."

She pushed them away.

"Who ever said I was lonely?"

"We're here!" the twins said in unison.

They pointed at the door and were about to walk inside when Jynx stopped them.

"Remember." she said, "Vampires, sharp fangs, and small jeweled necklaces that allow them into the sunlight. Usually a ruby, sapphire, amethyst or emerald. I don't know how much help that's going to be, but keep a look out."

The twins saluted.

"And..." they said, "What will you be doing?"

"What do you mean?"

The twins turned away and started whispering to each other.

"Don't you just think that she and Mori are perfect for each other?" Kaoru asked.

"They both need to loosen up a bit. And maybe she could get him to start talking." Hikaru said, "We just have to get them together."

They turned back and opened the door.

"We'll set up with somebody, don't you worry Jynx."

"What do you mean by that?"

. . .

Jynx glanced at the twins. They were staring while a brunette girl was speaking, leaning in closer every time she opened her mouth, searching for fangs.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked, "Is there something in my teeth?"

_"Well, aren't they stealthy?"_

They'd pretty much forced her to sit next to the tall boy. While Fuyumi chatted away with his cute little cousin about cake, stuffed animals and how cute her dress was; Jynx sat back and examined every girl that walked by. The necklace lead wasn't very helpful in a school full of rich girls, and she didn't spot anyone with fangs.

_"What would a vampire want with a bunch of pretty boys anyway?" _she thought, _"But I have no other leads."_

She sighed and felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. It was the little blonde boy.

"Why are you being so quite?" he asked, "You're not shy are you?"

Jynx quickly stood and made his loose his grip.

"Please don't do that." she said.

"What wrong with a hug?"

He jumped and she was forced to catch him. Some of the other girls gawked at how cute he was before Jynx dropped him back on the couch.

"What's your problem?" one asked.

"Yeah, a lot of us would kill to be in that position." another added.

"Come on Fuyumi." Jynx said, "It's time to go."

Just as she grabbed her arm, the twins appeared in front of her.

"Leaving so soon?" Kaoru asked.

"I can't handle this." Jynx admitted.

"You're telling me you can fight a group of werewolves, but you can't handle a hug from a boy?" Hikaru chuckled.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." she said, "Please, get out of my way."

They shrugged and let her through.

"See ya tomorrow!" the twins called.

. . .

"What was that about Jynx?" Fuyumi asked as they were walking home, "You really couldn't deal with Hunny's hug?"

"Hunny huh?" Jynx asked, "That's that little boy's name?"

"He's actually in third year."

"Yeah, whatever. It's not the hug it's just..."

She stopped, she didn't want to think about it.

"His blonde hair right?" Fuyumi asked.

"You still remember?"

She shrugged.

"I only saw Taimu a few times, but yeah. That's it though, right?"

Jynx nodded as they stopped in front of the apartment building.

"Dad doesn't know you're here." Jynx said, "You'll have to climb in through my bedroom window."

"Isn't on the second floor?"

"Yeah, so?"

Fuyumi grinned.

"Well, I'm going to need a little help." she said.

. . .

Jynx leaned against the door.

"I wish I could've come with you." Fuyumi pouted.

"It was too advanced for you Fuyumi." Jynx said as she changed out of her blood spattered clothes.

"I can handle a witch all by myself."

"It wasn't a witch, it was a necromancer." Jynx explained, "Every time I killed something, he brought it back to life! It took me forever to get to him."

She pulled her tank top down over her stomach and began to clean the wound on her arm.

"And then when I finally did, he pulls an eight inch blade and slices my arm!"

"I could've helped you."

"Next time Fuyumi, okay? You're helping me with the vamps at school aren't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Cheer up girly. You wanna see your friend Hunny tomorrow?"

This made Fuyumi smile and nod.

"Unfortunately, we're going to have to keep going back to the club until we kill all six vamps."

"And in that time, I'm going to make you more fun!"

Fuyumi grabbed Jynx's hands and began to spin her around.

"Find you a boyfriend!"

Jynx pulled away and folded her arms.

"You know just as much as I do that it's against the rules." she said.

"Screw the rules!" Fuyumi exclaimed, "The rules suck. And you save people all the time, don't you think you deserve better than Uncle Yuto always saying you're no good?"

Jynx was silent for a few moments. Fuyumi did have a point, but if she were to die... No. Jynx couldn't hurt somebody like that. She knew how much pain the death of a loved one caused.

"Just go to bed Fuyumi."

The girl pouted but did as she was told. As Jynx lay on the floor the twins' words echoed in her head.

"Don't die!"

_"It's not like I try to."_


	8. Chapter Eight

The Hunter

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Eight

"This is no help at all." Jynx mumbled.

She stood and Fuyumi grabbed her dress.

"Come on Jynx." she said, "I think I got something."

She sat back down between Fuyumi and Mori. Fuyumi leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"That girl over there." she said pointing to a young blonde woman over by the twins, "I thought I saw a flash of fangs."

"You stay here, I'll go check it out."

Jynx made her way over to the twins and was greeted by a dual:

"Hi Sasaki!"

"That girl right there." Jynx whispered, "She might be one of them."

They glanced over their shoulder.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Kaoru asked.

"It's not like you can just confront her right here and now." Hikaru added.

"Don't worry."

Jynx unscrewed a small bottle of holy water.

"I'll just _accidentally _spill this on her. Then she'll have to hurry off before someone notices shes burning. I'll follow her and take care of it."

"Oh!" Kaoru exclaimed, "Can I do it?!"

"What? No-"

"No!" Hikaru cut in, "Let me do it!"

The twins glared at each other.

"Okay." Jynx said, "Tell ya what, you two can bump into me so it looks like more of an accident, deal?"

"Deal!"

Jynx walked over to the blonde girl.

"What do you want?" she asked.

Jynx saw the over sized fangs and grinned.

"You up for a little interrogation?" she asked.

"Umm... what?"

"Oops!"

The twins pretended to trip on something and Jynx felt four hands on her back. She stumbled forward and spilt the water all over the blonde girl.

"AH!" she screamed, "You idiot!"

Everyone looked up just as Jynx saw the smoke start to rise. The girl stared at Jynx with a look that was furious and terrified at the same time. She turned and sprinted out of the room.

"Got her." Jynx said to the twins, "Good work you two."

She chased after her, down the hall. When she was close enough, she grabbed her arm and yanked her back. The blonde fell on her back and stared up at Jynx.

"I knew it." she said, "When Hayate never came back. I knew there was a hunter. You're her, aren't you?"

"Well, how'd you figure that out? Ms..."

"Aka."

"Right. Now, you must know the names of your other blood sucking buddies, do you?"

Aka waited a few seconds before answering.

"No." she said.

"Liar."

Jynx bent down and put a cross to her forehead. Aka screamed.

"Jynx!"

Fuyumi came running down the hall.

"So, we got a vamp?" she asked, "Yay!"

"I can't believe you killed Hayate..."

"Oh yeah." Jynx said, "I seemed to have forgotten about your _special _relationship. You and the other five girls..."

"Eww." Fuyumi whined.

She pointed at the vampire.

"You're gross."

"Both of you stupid hunters shut up right now!" Aka screamed, "The only name I know is Shiina! She was always such a bitch! Thought she was better than the rest of us!"

"Tell us about this Shiina." Fuyumi ordered.

She could be damn scary for a ten year old little ice princess.

"She's got short brown hair and green eyes." Aka said, "Just promise me you'll kill that bitch too!"

Jynx pulled a stake from her jacket.

"I'll kill all of you." she promised.

"What's going on here?!"

Jynx looked up to see one of the boys from the host club. The taller blonde one, the one the twins sometimes referred as boss or king.

"What do you mean?!" he screamed, "Who are you going to kill?!"

Taking advantage of the distraction, Aka sprang up and sprinted toward him.

"Shit." Jynx sighed.

Aka grabbed him and revealed her razor sharp fangs.

"I get a final meal, don't I guys?" she asked.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Fuyumi, please tell me you have your silencer." Jynx mumbled.

"Yeah, just a sec."

She stepped behind her cousin and began to assemble her gun.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Aka asked, "Aren't you going to say something to try and stop me?"

"I don't know him." Jynx said.

"But... that's what hunters are supposed to do. You're no fun."

"Please help me." the boy whined, "I'm so confused."

"I'm ready." Fuyumi whispered.

"Then go, as long as you can make the shot."

Fuyumi giggled.

"Please Jynx, it's me. Of course I can."

"You're a terrible hunter." Aka mocked, "Tamaki here is more entertaining than you."

Fuyumi stepped from behind Jynx.

"Surprise." Fuyumi said.

A small pop echoed throught the hall.

"Is... is that a gun?!" Tamaki asked.

The bullet had hit Aka right in the middle of her forehead. She fell to the ground and started to bleed on the floor.

"You shot her!" Tamaki screamed, "You... killed her!"

"She was going to kill you." Jynx pointed out, "She's a vampire."

"You mean was!"

"No... I mean is."

Aka's eyes popped open and she gasped.

"You know guns can't kill vamps..." she laughed as she sat up.

"Nope." Fuyumi said, "But it hurts like hell."

Tamaki glanced at the vampire, turned completely white and fainted.

"I hope that's not all you have little girl." Aka teased, "If not, I love the taste of young blood."

"My shot must have fucked with your brain pretty bad-"

"Woah Fuyumi!" Jynx interrupted, "Language!"

"Sorry..."

Jynx handed her the stake and let Fuyumi deal with the vampire while she handled the unconscious host.

"Wake up." she said, "Hitachiins didn't react this bad."

"I killed it." Fuyumi called.

"Get rid of it." Jynx replied, "There's holy oil and matches in my jacket."

Fuyumi strolled over and retrieved the items. She doused the body and through one of the matches. In seconds the body disintegrated, no ashes no bones. Just all gone. Jynx smacked Tamaki across the face and his eyes popped open.

"I just had the strangest dream..." he said, "You were in it. But... who are you?"

"Not a dream." Jynx said, "Fuyumi, go get the twins. I think we should all sit down and have a little talk."


	9. Chapter Nine

The Hunter

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Nine

"This just can't be right." Tamaki mumbled.

"It's all true boss." the twins said in unison.

"I'll never look at a pretty girl the same way again." he whined, "They might be a vampire, or a vampire killer."

"It's not just girls." Hikaru said.

"It's guys too. Half of the werewolves that attacked us were male." Kaoru added.

Tamaki curled up into a ball.

"So I should just be scared of the world?" he whispered.

"Don't be scared of the world." Fuyumi said, "Jynx and I are here to protect you from it."

"This coming from a ten year old."

"This coming from the girl that shot that undead bitch in the face, barely missing you I might add, then fought it and gave it a stake to the heart." Jynx said, "Don't ever refer to her as just a ten year old, unless you don't want the protection she offers."

Tamaki started shaking and nearly passed out from fear again.

"You really don't like anybody bad mouthing your family, do you?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't ever bring up my family!"

"Jynx, why are you so upset?" Fuyumi asked.

Jynx glanced at Fuyumi then turned to walk out the door. Just before she pulled it closed, she stopped.

"Just keep your mouth shut about the whole hunter thing, unless you want the same thing that happened to that vamp to happen to you."

. . .

"Jynx help me!"

She turned just in time to see one of the vines wrap around Fuyumi's ankle and drag her toward the monster.

"You bastard!" Jynx screamed, "You'd better give her back, she's the only family I have left!"

"Then come get her." he laughed.

He stepped into the small circle of light the moon allowed in the thick forest. His skin was green, his eyes and hair were brown, he had vines that acted as tenticles. And everything he killed only made him stronger. A forest demon.

"Before I drain her life force and become even more powerful."

"What the hell happened to you?" Jynx asked, "Tell me, what causes a nature spirit to go bad?"

"It's not like I'm evil, just power hungry."

Fuyumi whimpered as the vines tightened around her body.

"Let her go goddamn it!"

"Make me!"

Jynx pulled dual pistols and began firing. She knew the bullets would weaken him, but with how many people he'd already killed, it was going to take a lot more than that. In the moment of pain, he released Fuyumi who hurried over to her cousin.

"Is it dead?" she asked.

"No." Jynx answered as she reloaded, "What do you have on you?"

"Hunting knife."

"That's it?"

"He took the rest of it."

"Whatever, this thing is just like a human except much stronger, and greener, got it? Improvise if you have to."

"Let's go!"

In the confusion of being shot, the cousins were able to get close to him. Fuyumi stabbed him several times while Jynx kept shooting.

"The thing about being powerful." she said between shots, "Is that you take longer to die."

"Jynx..." Fuyumi whined.

"What?"

"I've stabbed him so many times, and he's still screaming."

"Slit his throat."

Fuyumi did and grinned.

"That's much better. Hey, is he bleeding water?"

"He's all nature. You've never dealt with one of these before?"

"Dad and I usually work with vamps, sirens, and red widows."

"I think it's finally dead."

"Good, I'm tired."

. . .

"What was that freak out with Tamaki earlier?" Fuyumi asked as they were coming back from the hunt.

"I'm sure you can guess Fuyumi."

"The blonde hair right?"

"He reminds me too much of Taimu."

"I know your little brother's dead Jynx, but it's not Tamaki's fault. Or Hunny's. I'm not telling you to forget it, just don't think about all the time."

"But it's not just Taimu that was killed. It was all of my siblings. My mother. It was years ago, but it still hurts."

"I'm not saying it doesn't. Just give them a break. It's not like they want you to be sad."

"Let's just stop talking about this, okay Fuyumi?"

"You can't run from your problems forever Jynx, one day you'll trip."

Jynx pretended not hear the last part as she unlocked her front door.

"Dad should be out drinking." she said.

Fuyumi sighed as the door swung open.

"Well, look who I found. My little runaway."

"Daddy..."


	10. Chapter Ten

The Hunter

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Ten

"I already told you Naota, it's just dad and I today." Jynx said.

"It's not fair, I'm three years older than you, I don't need the same supervision that you do."

"Dad says I need more one on one training, you can't help me tonight."

Naota rolled his bright green eyes.

"Big brothers are supposed to protect their little sisters." he said.

"You know I can protect myself."

He grinned an poked her bandaged arm with his finger.

"Sure you can." he teased.

"Naota! Jynx! Mommy!"

Their little sister Kira came running into the room.

"Taimu's making fire in the house again!" she screamed.

Taimu came running in after her, quickly extinguishing the small fire ball in his hand.

"Am not!" he lied.

Kira pointed her purple wand at him.

"Yes you were!"

"No magic in the house!"

Amy Sasaki quickly snatched Kira's wand away.

"Mommy!" Kira whined, "He started it!"

"I don't care, it is way past your bedtime, both of you."

She glanced at Taimu.

"To your rooms, now."

Kira pouted and stomped away like the four year old she was while Taimu showed his anger by walking very very slowly up the stairs.

"You too Naota." Amy said.

"But mom-!" Naota started.

"Jynx is the only one of you going out tonight."

"So? Mom, I'm sixteen years old, I think I can handle it."

"If you say so."

"Yes!"

The kitchen door opened and Yuto stepped inside.

"Let's go." he ordered.

Jynx started toward the door but Naota grabbed her hand.

"Here little sis, you're going to need the extra protection with the way you fight."

He held out a thin silver chain with a small cross hanging off of it. Jynx took it from him and put it on.

"Thanks." she said, "But I doubt I'll need it."

A movement among the shadows, a scream in the darkness, and they were all gone.

"It wasn't our fault. We had to do it. We didn't want to, he made us. We're sorry."

Jynx's eyes popped open. Her face was wet, sometimes when she was asleep the tears forced their way out. She grabbed the small cross that still hung around her neck and began to wrap it around her fingers.

_"At least I still have Fuyumi..."_

She glanced at were Fuyumi slept, and remembered that she wasn't there. Uncle Aito had shown up the night before and dragged her away.

_"Great, now I'm alone again."_

. . .

"Hey, what happened to your little cousin?" the twins asked.

"She went home." Jynx replied.

"Too bad." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, she was a cool little kid." Hikaru added.

"But anyway." the twins started, "We have a plan for the remaining vampires."

Jynx didn't feel like hearing any ideas of theirs, but she had nothing else to do.

"Let's hear it then."

"Well, there's a host club dance next week, all the girls are going." Hikaru said.

"And we were thinking you could spike the punch with some holy water..." Kaoru added.

"And tada! Whoever starts burning is a vampire!"

"That's actually a good idea you two." Jynx said, "That'll actually work."

"Yeah... there is just one thing..."

"What?"

The twins grinned.

"Well, you don't wanna look suspicious, so you're going to have to dance."

"But... but I don't know how."

"You've got two excellent dancers sitting in front of you." Kaoru said.

"We'll teach you." Hikaru added.

"Fine, if you really think it's necessary."

The twins turned to whisper to each other.

"This is our chance to get her and Mori together."

"It's a good thing we convinced Tamaki to agree to that dance."

"He wants to get those monsters."

"After that one almost killed him."

They high-fived and took their seats as the teacher walked in.

. . .

"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four."

"It's just the same four steps over and over again?" Jynx asked.

"That's pretty much it." Hikaru said, "Unless you want to throw some twirls in or something."

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Don't you think it's my turn now Hikaru?" Kaoru whined.

"You've got two left feet Kaoru." Hikaru said, "You'll trip all over her."

Kaoru pulled Hikaru away from Jynx who shrugged and leaned against the wall by the door.

"I'll show you Hikaru!"

"You know I'm right Kaoru."

"Oh yeah? Let's dance then."

"Fine. Just don't step on my foot."

Suddenly the door swung open, Jynx wasn't expecting it and was hit in the face. She gasped and felt blood trickle from her nose.

"Jynx are you okay?!"

The twins were instantly by her side.

"You're bleeding!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Is it broken?" Kaoru asked.

"Relax." Jynx said, "It's not broken."

"Sorry about that."

Jynx looked up to see a boy with glasses.

"You really shouldn't be standing in front of a door like that."

"Kyoya!" the twins exclaimed, "Look at what you did!"

"It was her own fault, how could I have possibly known she was there?"

While they argued, Jynx wondered why they were making such a big deal. It seemed they really did want to be her friend. But she couldn't, if her father found out she'd never go to school again. Fuyumi's words entered her mind.

_"Screw the rules! The rules suck. And you save people all the time, don't you think you deserve better than Uncle Yuto always saying you're no good?"_

She shrugged. Maybe her father didn't deserve her obedience. Maybe she should break the rules.

"Hey." she said, "Let's just all be friends."

The twins gasped and turned back toward her.

"You want to be friends?" they asked.

"I guess so."

"But... what about those rules?"

"In the words of my genius little cousin: Screw the rules."

"Yay!"

They both hugged her and smiled.

Kyoya couldn't help but wonder.

_"Rules? First she gets into Ouran without any money, and now she has rules against having friends. Maybe I should do some more research on this Jynx Sasaki girl."_


	11. Chapter Eleven

The Hunter

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Eleven

"Tada!"

"What the hell is that?"

"Your dress for the dance." Hikaru explained.

"I can just picture it, you'll be beautiful." Kaoru said.

"Who ever said anything about me wearing a dress?" Jynx said.

"Well, it is a dance."

"I never wear dresses when I don't have to."

"But, you'll be so cute!" Kaoru whined.

"The dance starts in half an hour, none of the other girls are going to be wearing their school clothes." Hikaru said.

"But I-"

"Please!" The twins begged, "You'll be so pretty! And we can do your hair! We even got you some cute shoes!"

"Guys no-"

"WHAAA!"

"Fine!"

"Yay!"

Hikaru shoved the dress toward her and Kaoru held up the shoes.

"Go! Go change!"

. . .

"This is an interesting color you two picked."

Jynx stepped out wearing the dress.

"Oh you look so pretty!" The twins exclaimed, "But what's wrong with white?"

"You try washing blood off of white clothes."

"Oh..."

"And how do you ecpect me to walk in these shoes?"

"What, you've never worn heels before?"

"They're not exactly vampire hunting attire."

"You'll get used to it, anyway..."

They pushed her into a chair and stood behind her.

"Time to do your hair!"

Kaoru began to pull her hair back as Hikaru moved in front of her to put a ribbon in her hair.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" he asked.

"What?" Jynx asked.

"That scar over your eye."

"You mean you've never noticed it before?"

"Your hair is usually in the way."

"It's none of your business."

"Aww come on." Kaoru whined, "What evil monster gave you that?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"We're just curious."

Jynx sighed.

"Maybe another time." she said, "Just not now."

"Fine fine." the twins replied, "You're still pretty either way."

"Sure, if you say so."

"All done!"

Kaoru stepped in front of her and held up a mirror. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a bun with the white ribbon Hikaru had tied making two tiny bows in the front.

"Don't you think you look pretty?"

"Let's just get this over with."

. . .

Jynx sighed. She'd been watching the punch for twenty minutes, nothing was happening yet. Vampires like blood, but they like other things too, how had none of them gotten a drink yet?

_"How much longer am I going to have to stand here?" _she wondered.

"Hey, nice scar freak."

Jynx glanced at a small group of girls that had stopped in front of her.

"Buzz off." she said, "I'm kind of busy."

"Busy doing what?" one of the girls asked, "Being a loser? Leaning against a wall all by yourself?"

"Yeah, that's me."

Jynx turned her attention back to the punch bowl.

"Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"I'd rather not."

"What's that supposed to mean?! Are you calling me ugly?!"

"If I say no will you leave me alone?"

"Keep running your mouth girl! Why'd you get all dressed up just to stand alone in the corner? Where you really hoping to get noticed? You wanna stand out? How about I stain that pretty dress with some of your blood?!"

"It's not a great idea to pick a fight with me." Jynx warned, "Really."

"Oh that's it-"

Two of the other girls grabbed her arms as she tried to grabbed Jynx's throat.

"Calm down Shiina!" one of the girls said.

_"Shiina?"_

Jynx turned her attention back to the girls. The girl reaching for her had short brown hair and green eyes. These five were the vampires.

"Your name is Shiina?" she asked.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?!"

When she spoke, Jynx saw the fangs.

_"I can't just attack them in front of all these people." _she thought, _"I'll just have to keep an eye on them."_

"Let's go Shiina, we have to go find Aka anyway."

The other four lead her away.

_"Aka was right, that girl is a bitch."_

"Jynx!"

She turned to see the Hitachiins dragging another boy behind them.

"This is our friend Mori."

"Yeah okay, but-"

"Mori's got something to ask you."

They shoved him forward and he held out a white rose.

"Say it."

"Would you like to dance?" Mori asked.

"Guys I know who-"

"Fitting in. Remember?"

Jynx looked up at the tall boy. He didn't look like he cared either way.

"Oh, okay."

Jynx took the rose and saw the twins high five out of the corner of her eye.

_"What are those two up to?"_ she wondered.

She glanced up at the boy again, he was still expressionless.

"They kind of forced you to do this huh?"

She glanced at the twins who grinned as Mori shrugged.

"Because we can stop..."

"What, you don't want to?"

"No! It's just, well, I have something important to do."

Just then she tripped. She squeezed her eyes shut as she fell toward the ground.

_"These damn shoes!"_

"Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes and realized that Mori had caught her.

"Yeah."

As she stood up straight and caught a glimpse of the five girls from earlier. Shiina took a drink from her cup, dropped it and grabbed her throat. The other four gathered around her and they began to walk away.

"Sorry, I have to go." Jynx said.

She took the heels off of her feet and handed them to him.

"Umm, here."

She started to run and followed the vampires behind the school.

"What happened?" one of them asked.

"There was something in the punch." Shiina groaned.

"Holy water." Jynx said.

They turned to look at her.

"What?" one asked.

Jynx bent down and removed two stakes that were strapped to her shins.

"You're a hunter?!" Shiina screamed.

Jynx grinned.

"You called me a freak, well look who's talking."

"We can take you, five of us, one of you."

"Right, the werewolves said the same thing."

One of them charged. Jynx thrust the stake straight through her chest.

"Oh, you're a good one." Shiina teased.

"The best."

She kicked the stomach and the vamp slid off.

"Maki, Fuu, go."

Two more vampires dashed toward her. Jynx tried to stake one of them but she evaded at the last second. The other made her way behind her, pulled on her hair and slammed the back of her head on her knee. Jynx fell to the ground and lifted the stake just in time to kill the vamp that tried to pin her down. Blood dripped onto the dress and she frowned.

"Yeah, I told them about the white." she mumbled.

She knocked the body off of her and stood as the other girl grabbed the bottom of her dress. The fabric tore and Jynx tried to pull away from her. The vamp tried to pull the hunter toward her, only ripping it more.

_"I hope the twins weren't hoping for this back."_

Jynx ripped her side and was free. In the moment of confusion, she rushed the blood sucker and shoved the spike through her chest.

"Those two were my best fighters!" Shiina screamed.

"Yeah, and they're dead. Two more of you shouldn't be a problem."

"Isonko now!"

Jynx felt two hand grab her wrist and pull them behind her back. She winced and dropped the stakes.

"What now big bad hunter?" Shiina teased, "You've got no one to help you?"

"No, not right now." Jynx admitted, "No one except myself."

She bent her leg back and slammed her foot into Isonko's knee. In her moment of pain she released took the chain from her neck and hit the vampire in the face with the cross charm. She bent down, grabbed a stake and stabbed her.

"How is this possible?" Shiina asked, "There were so many of us."

"Apparently not enough." Jynx said.

"I'll make you a deal, hand to hand combat. If you win you can kill me and vice versa."

Jynx pulled the bottle of holy water from her jacket at put the remaining contents in her mouth. She stepped up to Shiina and held out her hand to shake.

"Okay then." Shiina said.

She took her hand and pulled her toward her.

"You weren't expecting that, were you hunter?"

Jynx spit the holy water in her face.

"I was counting on it."

Shiina pulled away and screamed as her face burned.

"Listen, Aka asked me to kill you. She made me promise. So, instead of the stake I think I'll have a little fun."

Taking oil from her pocket, she sprayed some of it on Shiina and lit a match.

"Bye bye."

She tossed it and watched her disintegrate.

"Now to burn the other four."

After taking care of the rest, Jynx made her way inside the school and into the bathroom. She glanced at herself in the mirror. Her dress was torn to her knees, blood stained, half of her hair had fallen out of the bun, and the ribbon Hikaru had tied had gone missing.

_"Well look at me, aren't I so pretty?"_

She sighed and removed the hair tie letting all of her hair fall.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Jynx shifted her gaze in the mirror to see the girl from the host club.

"So, they'll let you dress like a boy, be in a boy's club, but they still make you use the girls bathroom huh?" she asked.

"W- what? Who... who told you?"

"What that you're a girl? You mean people actually think you're a boy?"

"Well, yeah. How did you know?"

"Just because you dress like a guy doesn't make you one. Why does everyone think you're a boy?"

"It's a long story. But... what happened to your dress?"

"My story is also long. Why don't you ask the Hitachiins? I'm sure they'll tell you."

"Oh, okay."

"I have to go change now. But don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

She walked past her and out into the hall.

. . .

"Hey, what happened to the dress?" Kaoru asked.

"It had a fight and lost." Jynx explained.

She held it up to show them.

"What the hell did you do to it?!" they screamed.

"Yeah yeah, keep it down."

"You're still going to stay for the dance aren't you?" Hikaru asked.

"Why? I took care of the vampires."

"Well yeah; but you skipped out on Mori in the middle of your dance." Kaoru said.

She glanced at him, he was leaning against the wall of the school staring at the sky.

"What about no other girls are going to be wearing their uniforms?" she asked.

The twins started pushing her toward him.

"Yeah yeah forget about that." they said, "Just do it."

They shoved her and she bumped into Mori.

"She's here to finish your dance!" the twins exclaimed.

Mori shrugged and lead her back to the dance floor.

"Sorry I ran off earlier." she said, "It was really important."

He shrugged again.

_"Does he usually not talk or is it me?"_ she wondered.

She looked down at the ground and watched her feet.

_"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four..."_

* * *

**Hey peoples. Sorry I took a while to post a new chapter, I just wasn't in a creative mood. Yeah. So anyway, you can look at pictures of what my OCs look like on my deviantart account. There's a link on my profile. So go check it out if you haven't already. And please review!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

The Hunter

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Twelve

"Hey Jynx, wake up."

Jynx opened her eyes and saw the twins standing over her.

"You slept through class again." Hikaru said.

"The teacher looks pretty ticked." Kaoru added.

"You're excused Hitachiin twins, I need to talk to Ms. Sasaki alone."

"We know about the whole hunting thing Mr. Ototaki, could we stay if she wants us to?"

"You guys go ahead, you have a club to get to don't you?" Jynx asked.

They nodded and walked out of the room.

"Sorry Mr. Ototaki." Jynx said, "Last night I took care of five vamps and then eight more later. I got no sleep."

"I understand, and if vampire hunting was a subject in school you'd definitely be passing. Unfortunately it's not; and math, literature, history and science are. And you're not doing so well."

"I know."

"I know it's hard for you in your unusual situation, just try to get a little more sleep at night. Okay?"

She nodded.

"You can go now."

She opened the door and the twins quickly stood up straight.

"We weren't listening!" they lied.

"My father's going to be pissed." she mumbled, "Don't I have enough to worry about with risking my life every night saving people from monster they didn't even know existed?"

"Jynx, are you feeling okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, you look really pale." Kaoru said.

She leaned against the wall and slowly slid down it until she was sitting on the floor.

"My stomach hurts." she groaned.

"How about we give you a ride home?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, we can miss club for one day." Hikaru said.

"Guys I'm fine..."

She tried to stand but her knees went limp. The twins caught her and held her up with their shoulders.

"No you're not, we think you could use a little help just this once."

Jynx closed her eyes and let them help her outside.

_"Maybe it's okay to accept help sometimes." _she thought.

. . .

"You're failing in every subject!"

Jynx stared down at her feet and listened to her father yell.

"Why did I have to get stuck with you?! Why couldn't you have died and one of the others lived?! Naota could see ghosts! Taimu could make fire! Kira knew spells! What are you good at?! What's so special about you?! All you've ever done is disappoint me! You're useless Jynx! I wish you would've died with the rest of them!"

He threw his beer bottle at the wall and it smashed into a hundred pieces.

"I don't want to look at you. Go kill something."

. . .

_"If you see it three times it kills you, unless you kill it first."_

Jynx cocked her shotgun and spun around as she heard another growl. As soon as she fired, the black dog disappeared.

_"That's two."_

She turned to another vicious bark. Once again she fired and missed.

_"And there's three. Bring it on."_

She turned again and it pounced, knocking her down. It tried to bite her throat, but she thrust the gun up and it bit down on cold metal instead. She heard it whimper as she kicked it's rib cage and sent it a few feet away from her. Just as it jumped again, she pulled the trigger. This time she didn't miss, the beast whimpered once more as it fell to the ground dead.

_"Looks like I win this round."_

But in the rush of trying to get up and line up a shot, Jynx had accidentally taken the kick back from the gun straight to her chest. She fell to her knees and struggled to breathe. She started coughing and wheezing so violently that she fell down and stared up at the night sky.

_"What's wrong with me?" _she wondered, _"I'm stronger than this."_

She reached out and tried to pull herself up with the support of one of the many headstones in the graveyard, but her arms couldn't gather the strength.

_"I can do this!"_

She tried again but couldn't even sit up.

_"Why can't I do this?! Maybe he's right! Maybe I'm useless! One of the others should have survived, not me!"_

Tears started to stream from her eyes, she tried to hold them back but they refused to stop.

_"No stop! Don't cry! You know you're not supposed to cry!"_

She tried to stop, she really did; but they'd been held back too long. She covered her face with her hands and started to shake.

_"Maybe I should die."_

She glanced at the shotgun lying next to her.

_"I'd get to see my family again."_

She slowly picked it up and pressed the barrel against the bottom of her chin.

_"He said he wished I'd died..."_

She put her finger on the trigger.

_"Well, so do I."_

She pulled and as soon as she did her life flashed before her eyes. At first it was great, her family loved her. Her siblings looked up to her. Then she found her mother's body in pieces and everything changed. Her father hated her, and she started to die inside. Only one thing ever made her smile. The only family she had left. Fuyumi.

_"No!"_

Her eyes popped open just as she heard the click. The gun was empty. Jynx sighed relieved and tossed the gun away.

_"I'm being selfish. I can't just leave Fuyumi. Who would she run to when Uncle Aito got too angry with her? I may not need me, but she does."_

She glanced at the tombstone she'd tried to help herself up with earlier and froze. She could barely read it in the dark, but at the same time it was so clear. She reached out and traced the letters just to make sure.

"Amy Sasaki." she mumbled, "Mom."

She sat up and rested her head on the cold stone.

"I wish you were here." she whispered, "Dad hates me. He wants me dead. You always loved me. Took care of me when I was hurt."

She wrapped her arms around it and started to cry again.

"I miss you." she cried, "I miss all of you."

She looked over at a second headstone just a few feet away and crawled over to it.

"I know I always said I didn't need you to protect me Naota, but I wish you were here to now."

Next was Taimu.

"You always said I was the best sister ever, but I couldn't save you. I'm sorry."

Then Kira.

"I always let you sleep with me when you were sad, can you do the same thing for me now?"

She lay down and closed her eyes. She hadn't slept in almost two days, and while it felt good to cry and let her sadness out, it also made her very tired.

"Good night Mom." she whispered as she fell asleep, "Good night Naota. Good night Taimu. Good night Kira."

She waited for a response she knew wouldn't come. And since they couldn't say it, she did.

"Good night Jynx."

As she closed her eyes, thunder boomed and rain began to poor. She didn't move. She was going to stay with her family for one night no matter what. She missed then and wanted them back, so she wasn't leaving. Jynx was crying, and the sky was crying with her.

* * *

**Okay, I wasn't expecting this chapter to take such a dark turn. At least it had a happy ending... kind of. At least she didn't die right? Her guns seem to have a habit of being empty when she wants them to work huh? Yeah... any way. Please review and stuff like that. Tell your friends. I never knew I was good at writing dark drama like that... Oh well! Hidden talent discovered.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

The Hunter

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Thirteen

Jynx woke to a bright blue sky. She was soaked from last night's storm, but she didn't mind. She'd gotten to spend the night with the people she missed, the people she loved.

"I'm late for school." she mumbled, "I'd better get home and change."

She stood and lightly ran her fingers across her sister's headstone.

"Maybe I should come and visit you guys more often." she said, "In the summer anyway, I'm going to be busy getting my grades back up for a while."

The wind start to blow softy, Jynx thought she'd heard a voice.

"We're still here." it whispered, "Please see us."

Jynx quickly looked around and saw no one.

"My mind's playing with me now huh? I want you back so badly that the wind sounds like your voices."

She frowned.

"I wish you really were still here."

. . .

"Why are you so late Ms. Sasaki?" Mr. Ototaki asked.

"I finally got some good sleep last night." Jynx explained.

"Try not to let it happen again."

She nodded and took her seat only to be poked in the back. She turned to see the host club girl.

"So the Hitachiins told me about the hunter thing." she said, "Were they kidding or do you really hunt and kill monsters?"

"The monster one."

"Yeah, I knew they were messing with me... Wait. What?"

"Yeah. It's true. Just don't tell anyone, or I'll tell everyone you're a girl."

"That's pretty awesome! Hey, you think I could kill monsters too?"

"You kind of have to grow up in the lifestyle. Most people that try to start later on go insane or die."

"Oh... Well anyway, I don't think I got your name."

"Jynx."

"I'm Haruhi."

They shook hands before the teacher snapped at them to pay attention.

. . .

"Are you feeling any better Jynx?"

Jynx looked up from her work at the twins across the lunch table.

"Yeah." she said.

"Are you not eating?" Hikaru asked.

"I have to much work."

Just then she started coughing violently.

"You sure you're feeling better?" Koaru asked.

Jynx nodded through her coughing fit.

"I probably just caught a cold." she wheezed, "I kind of slept outside last night."

"In that huge storm?!" they asked, "Why?!"

She quickly gathered her books and papers.

"I think I'll go finish this in library."

"Okay, we get it, you don't want to tell us."

"Well, yeah. And I've got a lot of work to do. I guess I'll see you guys later."

. . .

When Jynx showed up at school the next day, everyone was gathered near the front doors. As she got closer she could see police officers trying to hold them back.

"There's nothing to see here!"

"Move along!"

She pushed her way to the front of the crowd and caught a quick glimpse of a body before another officer cut off her view.

"I said there's nothing to see." he growled.

"I'm the police chief's daughter."

She showed him her school identification card.

"I know who you are. But that doesn't give you and jurisdiction-"

"It's fine Matsuo, deal with the others."

"But Chief Sasaki!"

"Now."

After he'd grumbled away, Yuto looked down at his daughter.

"Did he jump?" she asked.

"I don't want to deal with you right now. Sato, you fill her in."

He walked away and the female officer took his place.

"Oh hey kiddo!" she said, "I haven't seen you in a long time. You're in high school now?"

"You're out of uniform."

Sato looked down at her dark purple tank top and jean shorts.

"Your father told me to drop everything and get down here as fast as I could. And I did when I found out it was at your school. I've really missed you!"

"Did he jump or not?"

"Oh, straight to the point huh? Just like your f-"

"Don't say it."

"Sorry. Anyway... two sharp jagged objects completely cut through him, he lost a lot of blood and fell off the roof."

"Doesn't sound like any monster I've heard of..."

"There's also a mark that was burned into his forehead." Sato continued, "It looks like a spider."

"That's it?"

"I'll tell you if anything else comes up."

"Thanks Sato."

"Jynx, you know you can call me Amanda don't you?"

"You know where to find me if anything else comes up."

Sato grinned.

"Yeah, see ya later kiddo."

As Jynx walked away she sighed.

_"Please let this just be a serial killer and not a monster."_ she begged, _"Let it be his problem and not mine. I've got enough on my plate already. With the school work, and nightly hunting trips..."_

She stopped walking as she started to cough again.

_"Oh yeah, and I'm sick. I don't need an unknown monster that I'll have to dig through dozens of books to find. And then another investigation. God I'm tired."_

"Jynx, you're coughing again."

She looked up to see the twins.

"Im... fine."

"It sounds pretty bad." Kaoru said.

She felt a hand on her forehead.

"And you have a fever." Hikaru sighed.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled away from him.

"What's you point?" she asked, "I have a cold."

The twins folded their arms.

"You shouldn't be running around, killing things, and sleeping outside in the rain when you're sick. It will only get worse."

"Guys, I said I'm fine. It's just a little cold, I'll get over it."

"Okay kids!" Sato called, "You can go to class now!"

. . .

"Jynx, you're not eating again."

"I'm half way through all the math guys."

"You should eat, you're sick."

"You guys are over reacting. Really I've dealt with worse before."

"Well hey kiddo, look at you!"

"Sato?"

The officer sat down next to her.

"Look at you all grown up. Last time I saw you, you were twelve. You had cute little pigtails back then. And you were always smiling. Before you mother-"

"What do you want Sato?"

"Oh. Well um, it's about the..."

She glanced at the twins then leaned in to whisper to her.

"It's defiantly a monster."

"They know."

"Oh, does your father know?"

"No! No, and you can't tell him!"

"Okay chill, I won't. I hate that man just as much you do."

She pulled her into a tight hug.

"He never lets me see my niece!"

"Niece?" the twins asked.

"Oh yeah, introduce me to your little friends!"

"Sato, this is Hikaru and Kaoru."

She eagerly shook their hands.

"You can call me Amanda!" she said, "I'm so glad Jynx has some friends. Someone she can talk to when I'm not around. Which is never because of her stupid father! You know he forbids friends, but he broke that rule when he married my sister."

"What about the killing Sato?"

"I'm not telling you until you call me Aunt Amanda." she pouted.

Jynx sighed.

"What about the killing... Aunt Amanda?"

"Okay, so they were doing the autopsy right? When they cut his stomach open, a bunch of little red spiders crawled out!"

"Gross!" the twins exclaimed.

"Are you kidding?! You should have seen the look on Matsuo's face! He couldn't believe it!"

She stood and put her hand on Jynx's head.

"Looks like it's in your jurisdiction sweety."

She waved goodbye and walked away.

"Why wouldn't you call her Aunt?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, she seems nice enough." Kaoru said.

"Why do you guys want to know everything?" Jynx asked.

"We're your friends, you can tell us stuff. Like your aunt said, you can talk to us."

"I've never had people to talk to. I guess I forget sometimes."

"Well, we're here right now."

_"I'm not even sure about the way I feel."_

"Well, I actually have a lot of research to do right now."

She stood and hurried away.

"Why doesn't she trust us?" Hikaru asked.

"Like she said, she's never had anyone to talk to before. Just give her some time." Kaoru replied.

. . .

"I told you it was pretty up here."

"Yeah, I guess."

The girl grinned wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm getting cold." she pouted, "Won't you keep me warm?"

Yousuke grinned and pulled her closer.

"I don't even know your name." she giggled.

"Yousuke." he said.

"Yousuke. That's handsome. It means to give help. Could you, help me with something?"

"Sure, anything for you beautiful."

"Anything huh?"

Suddenly she started to change. Her arms and legs started to morph into giant red spider legs. Four more sprouted from her stomach. She grew six more eyes and fangs poked out from the sides of her mouth.

"Because I need to lay my eggs. But, anything for my _beautiful _face right?"

Before he could even scream, she drove her top two arms through his chest. Using two of her stomach ones, she sliced his stomach open and started to remove eggs from her sack and plant them in his open stomach.

"Grow my babies." she said as she sealed it up again, "Get bigger and stronger my beautiful daughters."

Finally she stood and spit on his forehead. The acid in he saliva began to burn move on its own and burn his flesh. It formed the shape of a spider.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

The Hunter

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Fourteen

"Another body?!" Jynx asked in disbelief, "Already?!"

"Yeah, this thing's going through victims like crazy huh?" Sato replied, "You have an idea what it is yet?"

Jynx sighed.

"No, not yet."

"Well, maybe you should call your cute little cousin Fuyumi, maybe she knows something."

"I wish I could. Uncle Aito changes the number everytime she runs away. I really have no idea how she finds me."

"Well, hopefully she'll show up then."

"Yeah..."

"Hey Jynx, you want a ride to school?"

"What?"

"Well, you're already late aren't you? It's a half an hour walk."

"Sure Sato..."

"Okay great! I'm outside!"

. . .

When the twins sat down, Jynx had her head down on the table.

"You awake?" Hikaru asked.

There was no response.

"We should let her sleep." Kaoru said, "She's probably stayed up for days working-"

Suddenly her head popped up, then twins jumped due to the unexpected action.

"Hey sleepy head." Hikaru teased.

"I fell asleep?!" Jynx paniced, "Don't let me do it again! I have so much work to do still! And I need to figure out what that monster is!"

"Calm down." Kaoru said, "When was the last time you slept?"

"Or ate?" Hikaru asked.

"It's been a few days-"

She was once again cut off by her violent coughing.

"And you're still sick!" the twins exclaimed, "That's it!"

They pulled her work away from her.

"We're doing this for you!"

"Guys, I'll never learn-"

"You obviously already know how to do it! It's just these stupid worksheets!"

They shoved their lunches toward her and began to write.

"And you eat that!" they ordered, "You can't fight monsters on an empty stomach!"

Jynx looked down at the hot food, her stomach growled and begged her to eat it. She sighed, gave in and took a bite.

. . .

"I hope she gets better soon." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, but with us doing her work for her, she should get a little more sleep right?" Kaoru asked.

"Hey Hitachiins twins!"

They turned to see a few of their customers.

"Oh, hello ladies." they said in unison

"We couldn't help but notice that you two have gotten yourself stuck." the blonde said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well." said a brunette, "You're trapped hanging out with that freak girl."

"Yeah." laughed the red-head of the group, "Just because you feel sorry for her doesn't mean you have to be her friend."

"NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY SISTER THAT WAY!"

Suddenly Fuyumi came sprinting down the hall. She was about to punch one of the girls, but the twins grabbed her arms and held her back.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Fuyumi wailed, "LET ME GO!"

The girls laughed.

"Look at this pale freak!"

"Your sister huh? It makes sense, you're both hideous!"

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE TO PRETEND TO LIKE JYNX!" Fuyumi screamed.

"They don't like that freak! They feel sorry for her, and now that she's latched onto them they can't get away from her."

"She's like a parasite."

"No one would want to be friends with that hideous freak of a tapeworm."

The twins glanced at each other.

"Oops." they said as they let go of Fuyumi.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY NOW!"

"We're not scared of you little girl."

Fuyumi held up her fists.

"You really should be..."

. . .

A few minutes later, three girls were sent to the nurse's office and Fuyumi was washing blood off her hands.

"I'm glad we pulled you off that one girl when we did." Hikaru said.

"All I did was break their noses." Fuyumi pouted, "Harmless compared to what I was doing in my head!"

"Why are you here anyway Fuyumi?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm looking for my sister, have you guys seen her?"

"Not since lunch."

"Wait, so that means she doesn't come to the host club anymore, and that means she found those vamps and killed them without me huh?!"

"Yeah..."

"But, we were supposed to do that together!" Fuyumi whined, "We were going to..."

She folded her arms and pouted.

"Well, a few bodies have turned up..."

"Yay! We could do that together!"

. . .

Jynx picked up another book labeled mythical creatures and beings.

_"I miss it when mom did all the research."_ she thought.

She had eight books in her hands already, and was still searching for more. Because she had her gaze on the shelves, she didn't notice the person coming toward her and crashed right into him. One of the books flew up and hit her in the nose.

"I'm sorry about that, here let me help you."

Jynx had fallen and was now sitting on the ground. She looked up just as she felt blood start to trickle down her face.

"Is this going to be the way you greet me?" she asked, "Hit me in the face?"

Kyoya grinned and stuck his hand out to help her up.

"This does seem to happen a lot with us." he said, "But it's not like I'm doing it on purpose."

He handed her the books and a handkerchief. As she wiped the blood off her face he glanced at the book titles.

"Studying monsters?" he asked.

"It's... for a report." she lied.

"I've never been a big fan of fiction."

"Fiction?"

"Yes. Fiction. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, demons that sort of thing."

"Oh. Yes! Of course! Fiction. Yes, they're all... _fake._"

He stared at her curiously for a few seconds.

"Right." he said, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah."

. . .

"Please. We aren't going to hurt you."

"What did you do?!" Jynx screamed, "Why?!"

"He told us. He said if we don't kill, he'll kill us. We're sorry!"

"You killed my mom!"

Jynx woke to a hand on her shoulder. Instinctively, she grabbed it and twisted the wrist. She stood and pinned the arms behind it's owner and pinned him to the ground. With her other hand she reached for her gun.

"Jynx, what do you think you're doing?!"

Somebody caught her wrist.

"Fuyumi?!"

"Put that thing away before he sees it!" Fuyumi whispered.

Jynx looked down and realized that it was Kyoya. She quickly hid her weapon and helped him up.

"What was that about?!" he asked.

"Sorry." Jynx said, "You surprised me that's all."

"Talk about paranoid... You fell asleep. I was trying to wake up and tell you that it was getting dark outside."

She glanced out the window.

"We have to get out of here right now." Jynx said, "Especially you."

She turned her head to Kyoya.

"Now."

"And why would that be?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, what's going on sis?"

She looked down at Fuyumi, who was keeping up her frozen royalty look with a frost blue shirt and white pants. This time she had her long silvery hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Sis?" Kyoya asked, "But you don't have a sister anymore..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jynx asked, "How do you know that?"

She slowly reached into her jacket again and gripped her gun as she waited for a response.

"What are you?" she whispered.

"Umm... a genius?"

"What else do you know about me huh?"

"I know that your name is Jynx Hisoka Sasaki. I know that you lost your entire immediate family three years ago. And I know that you defiantly can't afford this school."

"How?!"

"Well, there's this wonderful thing called the internet..."

"So, you're human?"

"What else would I be?"

She released her grip on her gun and sighed.

"Still, get out of here now."

"Why?"

"You know those murders that have been happening here for the last two nights? You don't want to be the next victim, do you?"

"Murders?" Fuyumi asked, "Is it a mon-"

Jynx quickly covered her little cousin's mouth with her hand.

"What? Were you going to say monster?" Kyoya asked, "Let me guess, these murders are being committed by some evil creature, and Jynx here is trying to figure out what it is with all these books. So she can hunt it down and kill it like she does with every other monster she meets. And you're her little sidekick right?"

He started chuckling to himself.

"How'd you know that?" Fuyumi asked, "Did Jynx save you like she saved the Hitachiin twins and Tamaki?"

"Shut up Fuyumi!"

Kyoya stopped laughing and stared at the young girl shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, the Tamaki one I took care of mostly by myself." Fuyumi said proudly.

"Fuyumi! She's just kidding, this one's got quite the imagination."

Suddenly there was a huge thud outside. Jynx ran over to the window followed by Kyoya and Fuyumi.

"Dead body." Fuyumi said.

"There's a slim chance he's still breathing." Jynx said, "Fuyumi, go check."

Fuyumi nodded and opened the window.

"Whoa, are you crazy?" Kyoya asked, "We're on the second floor, and she's just a little kid! She shouldn't be messing with dead people anyway."

"Tell that to my father." Fuyumi said as she hung herself out the window.

Jynx held her hand and lowered down as far as she could before letting go. Fuyumi landed on the sill of the first story window then climbed down and checked the pulse.

"He's dead alright!" she called, "Oh, look at his stomach."

She bent down and pulled a small knife. She quickly sliced his stomach open.

"Oh!"

She pulled her gun and fired three rounds, destroying the eggs that were inside him.

"Looks like we've got a red widow on out hands sis!"


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The Hunter

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Fifteen

"Red widow?" Jynx mumbled, "I've never dealt with one of those."

"This is just some kind elaborate prank right?" Kyoya asked, "I mean, these things don't just happen. And little girls don't run around with guns killing monsters."

"I hope it's not too hard to kill."

"Hey! I'm kind of freaking out over here!"

"Yeah yeah, monsters are real, my cousin and I kill them, keep your mouth shut about it. God this school is like a curse for me! What's that now, four people that know? And if you count my teacher and the Endo boy... six."

Fuyumi walked in and sat on top of one of the tabels.

"The spider on the forehead, the eggs in the stomach, and he had some red hair in his fist. They all scream red widow. It just doesn't make any sense, why would she be attacking people in the city? Obviously the body is going to be found and the eggs wont have enough time to hatch."

"Maybe it's her first time?"

"They only lay eggs for a few days... one time."

"Hey!" Kyoya exclaimed.

The girls turned to look at him curiously.

"I refuse to believe this." he said, "Not until I see some proof."

"Great!" Fuyumi said, "We need some bait, you'll do fine!"

"Bait?"

"Yeah, for the red widow. She'll be looking for another victim after I destroyed her eggs. We'll use you to lure her out. You'll get your proof, the monster will be dead, and I get to help my sister in a hunt! Everybody wins!"

"Yeah, except me." Kyoya mumbled, "What if that thing kills me before you two get there?"

"Sniper rifel." Jynx said.

"Yeah!" Fuyumi said, "Can I do it sis? I'm really good with guns Jynx! I promise I'll do a good job!"

. . .

"Fuyumi, you in position?"

"Sure am sis!" Fuyumi replied over the radio, "This is going to be fun!"

"What about you Kyoya?"

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure I want to do this..."

"Deal with it four eyes!" Fuyumi growled, "Don't ruin my chance to hunt with my sister!"

"Fuyumi, chill."

"Chilling shouldn't be too hard for a snow princess." Kyoya said.

"Guys, there she is." Fuyumi whispered, "Red hair, red eyes. It's her."

Jynx lined up her binoculars. The girl sat down next to Kyoya and they started talking.

"Umm... hello." Kyoya said.

"Hello there handsome. What's your name?"

"What's yours?"

There was a short pause.

"Names are overrated." she said, "Can I show you something?"

"What would that be?"

"There's an excellent view on the roof of the school. Have you ever been up there?"

There was a long pause.

"What? Did you forget how to speak?"

"Kyoya, you need to play along." Jynx said, "That's the only way Fuyumi is going to get a clear shot."

"What was that?" the red widow asked.

"What was what?"

"She can hear our radios?" Fuyumi asked, "I did not know that..."

"What is this?!" she screamed, "You've got hunters?!"

"Fuyumi, shoot her now!"

"I can't get a clear shot! I might hit him!"

"They're not going to shoot you, looks like I get to kill you anyway."

She grinned as she started to transform.

"Fuyumi..."

"I can't do it Jynx!"

Kyoya's eyes widened as the widow started to change. The bottom half of her body was already that of a giant red widow spider, complete with the black hour glass.

"Get down there Fuyumi."

"Right."

The young girl flung herself onto a ladder that lead down the building. Jynx loaded her pistol and swung herself over onto her own ladder. Over her radio she heard the monster laughing.

"By now, the eggs I planted in that man in the forest should be hatching. My babies will be on their way."

"That's it sis." Fuyumi said, "The high school boys were to keep the police busy so they wouldn't find the original victim."

Jynx reach the bottom rung of her ladder and jumped down. She sprinted her way over to them and pointed her gun at the monster.

"End of the line!" she screamed.

She turned, revealing that she was about three fourths into her transformation. She had eight eyes, her head and shoulders had small patches of red spider skin but still contained large blots of human flesh.

"Wow." Jynx said, "You are one ugly-"

"Shhh... do you hear that beautiful noise?"

A few seconds later, there was a loud screech that filled the night air. Jynx felt several small creatures rush past her ankels. She looked down to see dozens of tiny red spiders.

"Are you aware that some spider species eat their mother after they are hatched?" Red asked as she started to change back into her human form, "This rule applys with red widows like myself, my babies can't develop their human form until they've feasted on human flesh. It has to be fresh. The instinct is to come to their mother, knowing they will make the ultimate sacrifice."

The babies stopped a few inches away from their mother, waiting patiently for their first meal. Red spread her arms out as she finished turning human again.

"So, like generations before me, like other spiders do for their young... I will die."

She fell into the swarm of insects, who immediately started to tear away at her flesh. One solitary scream was quickly cut off by her beloved children crawling into her lungs to devour her insides.

"Hey sis!"

Fuyumi leaned on her side to catch her breath. She caught sight of the mass of spiders and her eyes widened.

"Oh! Gross!" she laughed, "That is so messed up! Oh my god!"

"Fuyumi, how many of those babies do you think there are?" Jynx asked.

"Oh don't worry sis, after they're full they start to kinda form into one. Morf and blob..."

After the spider-lings had gotten their fill, they did just that. They seemed to melt and then rebuild themselves into a small child.

"Come on Fuyumi, I can't shoot a little girl."

"I'm still hungry..."

The girl lifted her head, she had eight spider eyes bulging from her head. She rushed toward Jynx and sank her teeth into her hand. Jynx felt the fangs go completely through her hand. She lifted her gun and pulled the trigger several times before the girl fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

"JYNX!"

She looked up to see Kyoya holding his arm.

"Oh yeah... kinda forgot about you."

"YOU SHOT ME!"

Fuyumi rushed over and yanked his arm down to see.

"OW!"

"It just grazed you." she said, "Stop being a baby. My sister has a hole in her hand!"

Jynx looked down at the red widow child, then her hand. It hurt, but something else hurt too. Her chest, her lungs. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

_"I'm still sick..."_

She fell to her knees and started coughing. Every time it felt like her chest was going to burst.

"Sis?" Fuyumi asked as she made her way over, "Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine..."

"You don't look fine."

Jynx struggled to her feet and let Fuyumi help her with her inside.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The Hunter

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Sixteen

Jynx glanced at her hand and the bandage Fuyumi had wrapped around it.

"I can't believe it's fang went completely through your hand sis!" Fuyumi gasped, "I've never seen that happen before!"

"The thing that sucks though is that it's my left hand." Jynx mumbled, "It's not like I'm going to be able to switch which hand I write with."

"I didn't know you were left handed sis."

"Sure you did Fuyumi."

"But... I thought three years ago, when you were teaching me how to be a good hunter... you always used your right hand."

"Hey you two!" Kyoya exclaimed, "What about my arm?!"

Fuyumi glanced at Jynx and rolled her eyes.

"This guy." she mumbled.

"And not only that!" Kyoya continued, "My mind is broken! I just don't understand this whole monster thing..."

Fuyumi strolled over to him and yanked his arm so the wound was at her eye level.

"Hey!" Kyoya exclaimed, "That hurts!"

"Oh shut up you big baby." Fuyumi replied, "I already said the bullet isn't stuck in your arm or anything like that; just scraped it."

She took the bottle of rubbing alcohol from the tabel and put a little bit of it on a cotton ball.

"You'll probably whine about how much it stings when I'm cleaning too." she teased, "I'll just dab it so the baby doesn't cry."

"Cut me a break, I've never been shot at before. It might be a normal thing for you Sasakis or whatever... AHH!"

Fuyumi pressed the cotton ball on his wound with a lot of strength and force.

"What the hell did you just call us?!" she screamed.

"Sasaki... GAHH!"

Fuyumi dug the cotton ball into his scrap with all her strength, almost knocking him over.

"Don't ever call us that! Ever, ever again!" she screamed.

"But, that's your name!"

"That's not out name! It's not! We decided a long time ago-!"

"Stop it Fuyumi."

Fuyumi turned to Jynx and released Kyoya.

"But sis you heard what he said!"

"I heard it Fuyumi. But he didn't know. I'm sure he wont do it again."

Fuyumi stared at her for a few seconds then dropped everything, ran toward her and crashed into her with a hug.

"But I hate it! And I know you hate it too!"

Jynx wrapped her good arm around her and pulled her in close.

"Calm down Fuyumi." she whispered, "It's okay."

"And we changed it! We changed our name! I'm Fuyumi Purotekuta! You're Jynx Purotekuta!"

"I know, I know... Don't get too upset."

"I'm really sorry." Kyoya mumbled.

"It's fine." Jynx said.

Fuyumi let go of her cousin and hurried out into the hallway. Jynx stepped up to Kyoya to finished bandaging his arm.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

"That little girl holds grudges for a long time." Jynx replied, "But I'm sure I can convince her to forgive you a little."

Using her good hand and her teeth, she wrapped the bandage around his arm, tore it, and then taped it in place.

"Sorry I shot you." she said.

"Yeah... you weren't trying to kill me, were you?"

"If I was, you'd be dead."

"Right."

"Go home now, and don't tell anyone about the monster thing, got it?"

He nodded and she walked away.

. . .

"So, I think I figured out why you changed from right handed to left handed."

Jynx glanced at her little cousin, who was walking on the curb with her arms spread out for balance.

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

"You don't want to be anything like Uncle Yuto, at all. Even training yourself to write and everything else with your left hand instead of your right."

Jynx stayed silent.

"Did I get it right?" Fuyumi asked.

"You're too smart for your own good sometimes Fuyumi."

"Is that a yes?"

Just then a limo pulled up beside them. The window rolled down revealing two redheaded twins.

"Hey look!" they said in unison, "The snow princess is back!"

"What are two doing up so late?" Jynx asked.

Hikaru held up a bag of candy.

"Late night candy cravings." Kaoru explained.

"What are you two doing, hmmm?" Hikaru asked.

"Killing things." Fuyumi said, "What else would we be doing?"

"Anyway, you guys wanna come hang out with us?" Kaoru asked.

"We were actually on our way home..." Jynx started.

"Yeah!" Fuyumi interrupted.

"Fuyumi, what are you doing?" Jynx asked.

"Sis, they have candy!"

Fuyumi hurried and climbed in while Jynx held back for a few seconds. The twins laughed as Fuyumi shoved a peice of candy in her mouth.

"If you're willing to climb into any car with some candy..." Hikaru laughed.

"You're going to get into some big trouble." Kaoru finished.

"Please..." Fuyumi giggled, "I know you guys. And if any of those creeps try anything..."

She drew a line across her neck with her thumb.

"Don't be ridiculous Fuyumi, hunters aren't allowed to kill humans." Jynx said.

"But sis, can people like that really be considered human?"

"Hurting them however, is a different story."

Fuyumi grinned.

"You getting in or not Jynx?" the twins asked.

She shrugged.

"Well, I can't let Fuyumi go by herself, now can I?"

Fuyumi smiled as Jynx sat down.

"You're the best sis!"

"Yeah, I know..."

. . .

"Do your parents go out of town often?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yeah, you know business stuff..."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"Well, not really. We've got each other."

"I wish Yuto would go out of town every once in a while..." Jynx mumbled.

"Oh sis! I hope I'm not getting you in trouble."

"Relax, he's going to be busy covering up this whole rid widow business. And he'll probably go out drinking after wards... he wont make it home tonight, and if he does he wont notice I'm not there."

There was a few seconds of silence before the twins spoke up.

"Well, in that case..." Hikaru started.

"You guys wanna stay here tonight?" Kaoru finished.

"What?"

"Oh yeah!" Fuyumi exclaimed, "That'd be awesome! Wouldn't it sis?!"

"Fuyumi-"

"Yay! Sleepover! Sleepover!" the twins screamed, "You two stay here, we'll be right back!"

They dashed out into the hallway, leaving Fuyumi and Jynx alone.

"Oh sis, isn't this going to be fun-?"

"You need to stop making decisions for the both of us Fuyumi." Jynx interrupted, "What's going through your head right now?"

Fuyumi frowned and folded her arms.

"Sorry..." she mumbled.

"Don't apologize, it's already happening."

Fuyumi shrugged and was silent for a few seconds.

"Hey sis." she said, "How come you don't cry? Even when the red widow baby bit you, you didn't even scream. You just clenched you teeth, really hard."

Jynx glanced at her curiously.

"That's kind of a stupid question Fuyumi." she replied, "You know we aren't allowed to cry."

"I know, it's just... being hunters we have a lot of rules. No killing humans, no friends, no crying, always be armed... but we break them sometimes dont we?"

"Fuyumi, I don't cry."

"I do. Sometimes. When he's not home, or when he's passed out drunk. Alone, in my room, in the dark. Just thinking about mom makes me cry. But I know how to stop really fast too, because if he saw me..."

"You don't have to tell me the consequences Fuyumi, I know."

"If you cry sis, I wont tell."

"I know you wouldn't."

The door burst open again and the twins hopped in with their hands full of snacks, dvds, cds and other things for the sleepover.

"Sleepover!" they screamed happily.

Kaoru handed Fuyumi a white night gown, while Hikaru handed a black one to Jynx.

"Where did you two get female clothes?" Fuyumi asked.

"Our mother designed them." Kaoru explained

"We added a personal touch to yours Fuyumi. It's fit for a snow princess." Hikaru said.

Fuyumi held out the gown and noticed two plastic snowflakes where the straps met with the rest of the cloth.

"Oh cute!" she said, "I love it!"

The twins showed them to the nearest bathroom where thet changed.

"Hey sis, could you get this zipper for me?"

"Sure."

Fuyumi held up her hair and Jynx helped her out.

"Hey sis, is yours... in two pieces?"

Jynx glanced at herself in the mirror. It was basically a bra and underwear, with lace hanging off exposing her stomach and legs.

"I don't really care." she sighed, "Idiots..."

She opened the door and walked out to see the twins with grins on their faces showing they were pretty pleased with themselves.

"You like your pjs Jynx?" the asked.

"You two had better not try anything." she warned.

"You can't scare us, we heard you, hunters can't kill humans."

"Yes, but I also said hurting them is a different story."

She walked over to the sleeping bag that she would sleep in that night and sat down. She reached over for a bag of sour cream and onion chips and started looking through the movies.

"Now." she said, "What should we watch first?"

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to update. I've been kind of depressed lately and haven't been doing anything productive. But writing this put me in a better mood and hopefully chapter 17 will come without too much of a wait on your part. Anyway, I got a request to write another Ouran fic, but when I asked what host the requester wanted to be the romantic interest in the fic, they never answered my PM. So, I've put a poll on my profile so that you guys can decide. Hope you likes the chapter! Don't forget to review! **


	17. Chapter Seventeen

The Hunter

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Seventeen

"Mom! Boy do I have the story for you-"

Jynx swung the bedroom door open then stopped.

"Mom?" she called, "Where are you?"

She took a step inside the room and looked around. She stopped when she spotted a red liquid slowly spilling out of the closet.

"Mom?"

With her gun aimed at the door, she slowly reached for the handle and slid it open. She already knew what it was, but she didn't want to believe it. Believe it was her mom in the closet. But as the door opened and the light spilled in, she knew it was her. And that it was too late.

"We're sorry."

She spun around and pointed her gun at the voices. There were two small children holding hands, a boy and a girl, but they looked different...

"It wasn't our fault. We had to do it. We didn't want to, he made us. We're sorry."

She felt a hand on her shoulder shake her out of her dream. Once again on instinct, she grabbed their wrist, twisted it and rolled them over. She landed by ramming her knee into their lower back and pinning their arm behind their shoulder blade.

"Hey!" Hikaru screamed, "What the hell?!"

"Sis, not again..." Fuyumi giggled.

Jynx blinked a few times the released him.

"Sorry about that Hikaru." she said in a dull voice.

He stood and held his arm.

"What was that about?!" he whined.

"Wait." Kaoru said, "She just called you Hikaru."

"Yeah..." Jynx said, "That's his name."

"But we didn't know you could tell us apart."

"Of course I can. What kind of a hunter would I be if I couldn't?"

"But how?"

"As a hunter, I pick up on every little detail. That's how I spot a monster impersonating a human. That's also how I knew your friend Haruhi was a girl."

"Ok. But still, no one tells us apart-"

"That's also how I know that I'm taller than you."

The twins glanced at each other.

"No you're not!" they insisted.

"Yes. By an inch."

"There's no way! We're boys, and you're a girl!"

"Yet, who's the one who saved you from five werewolves?"

The twins pressed themselves up against her back.

"Who's taller snow princess?!"

Fuyumi looked up from the bag of chips she was eating at examined them.

"Sis." she said, "But don't worry, your hair adds a few inches to your height, so no one will notice."

The twins flopped down to the floor and pouted.

"No fair..."

"Hey I have to go change. Can you show me where the bathroom is... I forgot."

"Sure Fuyumi." Kaoru said, "Don't worry bro, I'll take her."

They left Jynx and Hikaru alone. She glanced at him still rubbing his arm.

"Why did you wake me up anyway?" she asked.

"You were talking in your sleep." Hikaru explained, "You kept saying, mom, mom where are you? How come you never talk about your mom?"

Jynx stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Nothing." she lied.

"Oh come on Jynx, don't you think we've been friends long enough for you to tell me some of your little secrets?"

"I already told you I don't like talking about things."

"You know, if you told me somethings, I'd tell you stuff too."

"What's the point in sharing secrets? What's the importance of it? Knowing each other's weaknesses, seems like a dangerous idea."

"You just don't get it..."

"Then explain it to me."

"Well, I guess friends share secrets... to get closer. If you trust someone enough to tell them those sort of things, it means you're good friends."

"Maybe I just don't trust you enough, you ever think of that?"

"Or... maybe you're scared of what I'll think."

The door opened again and Kaoru and Fuyumi walked inside.

"Are you going to change Jynx?" Kaoru asked, "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind if you stay like that..."

"Dont we have school today?" Jynx asked.

"We were thinking of ditching." Hikaru said, "We could hang out here today."

"Oh! Can we sis? It'd be fun! Please?!"

"How can I say no to you?"

Fuyumi smiled and clapped her hands. Jynx gathered her clothes and stopped in the doorway.

"Oh, and Hikaru."

He looked up at her.

"I'm never scared."

. . .

"It's not okay to cry. It is not okay to be scared."

Jynx nodded and listened to her father.

"It is not okay to let your gaurd down, always be alert."

Suddenly he swung at her, Jynx threw her arms up in an x shape, caught his arm and flipped him over.

"OW!"

"I'm sorry Daddy!" she gasped as she knelt down beside him, "Are you okay-"

She was cut off by his fist flying up and hitting her square in the mouth.

"What did I say about never letting your guard down?!" he screamed.

Jynx spit out half of a bloody tooth and caught it in her hand.

"You'll never be a good hunter."

"Jynx, you daydreaming again?"

She blinked a few times to snap out of her memory. She ran her tongue along the chipped tooth before answering.

"I guess you could call it that if you want." she mumbled.

"Why aren't you watching the movie?"

Jynx glanced at the sixty inch tv and rolled her eyes.

"Look at that idiot." she said, "He just shot a vampire. He calls himself a hunter? You can't kill a vampire with a gun. And earlier he stabbed a werewolf with a bronze knife. It's silver moron."

"It's just a movie." Kaoru said.

"What if someone watched this, then was being attacked by a vampire, and decided to shoot it instead of picking up a stick and aiming for the heart? Dead."

"Lossen up sis."

"Hey, we're out of sour cream and onion chips." Jynx pointed out.

"I'll go get some more." Kaoru offered.

As he stood up, he stepped on Jynx's left hand. She screamed and punched him with her other hand to get him off. Kaoru fell over and Jynx looked down at her hand to see that it had started bleeding again.

"I'm sorry!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"It's fine... really." Jynx lied.

"Oh no sis!" Fuyumi said, "Looks like we'd better change it again."

Fuyumi hurried over to her and unwrapped her bandage. The twins leaned over her to see.

"What is that?" Hikaru asked.

"Is that a hole in your hand?" Kaoru said.

"Is that what it looks like?" Jynx asked.

The twins nodded.

"Then of course it's a hole in my hand."

"Sis is just lucky that red widow was too young to develop poison glands yet... then she would have been in real trouble."

"So, a hole in your hand isn't real trouble to you guys?"

"No way." Fuyumi said, "Real trouble is life or death situations... or going monster."

"Like when she got bit by the werewolf?"

"That's still not real trouble." Jynx muttered, "I had the holy water."

"So... what would be real trouble then?"

"Lying in the middle of some deserted area, bleeding out, with no weapons, and monsters circing you. You came alone, and they've ripped your limbs off so you can't run away..."

"Ok! We get it!"

"All done sis!"

"Good. Kaoru, where are my chips?"

. . .

After the twins waved goodbye to Jynx and Fuyumi, Hikaru tapped Kaoru's shoulder.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Fuyumi asked me something before she left."

"And what would that be?"

"She said that we should find Jynx a boyfriend, that it might loosen her up a bit."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. And don't we have have a who also needs to loosen up a little?"

The glanced at each other and started laughing like madmen.

. . .

"Oh sis that was so fun!" Fuyumi said, "I've never slept over at a friends house before! Except you, but you don't count because we're sisters."

"I have no idea what you were thinking." Jynx mumbled, "Those two don't need to go thinking we're best buddies. The rules-"

"Who cares about the rules sis? Think about the ones you've broken already: no friends, no going anywhere without stating your where abouts, you can't let anyone discover your secret..."

"Okay Fuyumi, I get it."

"Then why are you worried about breaking a broken rule even more?"

"It's just... Hikaru tried to get me to tell him about mom."

"Well, why didn't you?"

"Because Fuyumi, why would anybody want to know about that?"

"There's a boy at my school who I tell things to."

"You what?!"

"What? Did you actually expect me to have broken no rules after I go around preaching that I don't care about them?"

Jynx grinned.

"I guess not."

"Anyway, his name is Izo. He has white hair. I told him about being a hunter, and he said I was awesome. I have another friend named Ishi, but she doesn't know about the hunter thing. I think she'd be scared away. We're best friends the three of us, we always play together at the park after school-"

"Is there a point to this story?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Well, I told Izo about my mom dying and about my little brother, at first I thought he was going to run away and make fun of me, but you know what he did?"

Jynx shrugged.

"He hugged me! He said that he was sad for me, and that he wanted to stay my friend to make me feel better."

"Sounds like you've got yourself a little boyfriend Fuyumi."

"Hey! No way! Izo's just a friend!"

"Sure..."

"Don't talk to me like that sis!"

"Relax, I'm just kidding."

Fuyumi folded her arms across her chest and turned away from her.

_"Fuyumi can be such a grown up sometimes, I forget she's ten." _Jynx thought, _"But other times, like now, she can still revert back to being a little girl. Why wasn't I like that when I was younger? I guess I can't forget the fact that Fuyumi didn't start training until she was seven; and that I taught her. I wasn't as rough on her as Yuto was with me."_

She looked at her little cousin, swinging her crossed arms back and forth with a pout on her face as she marched down the street.

_"I'm glad she can have a somewhat normal childhood though... Better than mine. With friends."_

"Oh yeah what about you Jynx?"

"What are you talking about Fuyumi?"

"I heard you danced with a boy named Mori! So you have a boyfriend too!"

Jynx froze as her face turned red.

"Who told you that?"

"Hikaru."

"Well, they made me! It's not like I wanted too!"

Fuyumi stuck her tongue out at her and then began to run away as Jynx started to chase her.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The Hunter

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Eighteen

"You killed my mom!" she whispered as she struggled to keep her aim, "I'll kill you!"

She struggled to keep her gun pointed at two small children, but they couldn't be human. Not when they looked like that.

"No please!" the boy pleaded, "We really can't help it."

"You said youself you killed her!"

"The only thing we can control are our thoughts."

Suddenly the little girl let go of the boys hand and held out a black teddy bear toward Jynx with both hands.

"And sometimes not even that." whispered an evil voice.

"What's that?!" Jynx asked, "Who's doing that?!"

"You can't kill these children." the voice continued, "They are human. And if you play your cards right, one day you may even be able to free them. My Shadow Children..."

The teddy bear's red eyes started to glow and Jynx couldn't look away.

"What's... happening?" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry." the boy whispered.

"Sleepy time little hunter." the voice whispered.

Jynx woke on her bed again.

"Three years ago and I can still see Mom in pieces." she mumbled.

She touched her face and realised that she'd cried in her sleep again.

_"And ever since that day, for some reason..."_

She forced herself out of bed and turned the light on. Looking in the mirror, she saw the red lines that blood tears had left when they ran down her face.

_"I've cried blood."_

She sighed and wiped the blood off her face with the back of her hand.

_"And I've looked and looked and looked; but I still can't find anything on Shadow Children. I'm never going to find them..."_

. . .

"Hey Jynx. Hey Jynx. Hey Jynx. Hey. Jynx. Jynx, hey."

Jynx didn't seem to hear the twins. She sat in her desk with her eyes closed.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe she's asleep." Kaoru suggested.

Fuyumi stepped up next to them and started to shake Jynx's elbow.

"Wake up sis! I have to go home today and you have to be awake!"

"Umbra filii..." Jynx mumbled, "Ego invenire umbra filii... Ego salvabo eos..."

"What's she saying?" Hikaru asked, "What language is that?"

"I think that's Latin." Fuyumi said, "Something about Shadow Children. She has to find them, and save them..."

"Shadow Children?" the twins questioned, "What are those? Some kind of monster?"

"I've never heard of them before..." Fuyumi said, "Hey sis! Wake up!"

. . .

_"Monsters?"_

Hunny wasn't sure if he's heard correctly. He's been sent to find the Hitachiins and bring them to the host club because they were so late.

_"Shadow Children?"_

He turned to see Mori returning from his brief trip to the bathroom.

"Come here Takeshi!" he whispered.

Mori came and stood next to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Listen!"

. . .

Jynx opened her eyes and looked up at Fuyumi.

"What?" she asked.

"Sis, what are-" Fuyumi started.

"Did you fall asleep?" the twins interrupted, "You're not supposed to sleep in class."

"You'd sleep too if you'd stayed up the whole night killing vampires."

She stood, pushed past them and froze when she saw two heads peaking in.

"No." she whispered.

Fuyumi turned her head toward the door and rushed over to them.

"Fuyumi, what are you doing?!" Jynx muttered.

"Oh hi Hunny!" Fuyumi beamed, "Do you think my sister is a good actress? We're working on a play for the community center! My sister got the star role!"

For a second, Hunny stared at her with a look of disbelief, then turned his gaze to Jynx.

"Yeah." she said, "That's what we were doing."

The twins nodded. Hunny smiled.

"Oh well that's good!" he exclaimed, "I was really scared for a second!"

Jynx sighed with relief but then saw Mori. While Hunny seemed completely convinced, he stared at her with what she wanted to call suspicion. She stared back at him for a few seconds then turned away.

* * *

**Hello fans of this story. As you can see I'm back, for now anyway. Let me explain a little more. The reason I kind of went on a little break is because I was kind of burnt out on writing. But I've got a little of that sense back and wrote this chapter. I know it's short, because I used what little creative juice I had left. I'm not sure when I'll post another chapter with school, my brain being kind of a douche with the creative juices and all. But I hope you liked it and I'll refuel soon!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

The Hunter

A Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction

By: BrokenSoulessSiren

Chapter Nineteen

Jynx sighed and closed another book. A cloud of dust swirled up from it, announcing once more how long it had been since someone touched it.

_"Still no word of Shadow Children." _she thought, _"It's like they're a new spices of monster."_

She sat upright.

_"That's it! Shadow Children are brand new! Of course they wouldn't be any of these old books!"_

She thought for another second then was discouraged again.

"But where I am I supposed to find a new monster if it's not in the books?" she mumbled.

"May I suggest the internet?"

She spun around and hit her nose on his arm.

"Goddamn you Kyoya!" she growled, "Hitting me in the face really is how you say hello isn't it?!"

He offered her a tissue which she denied.

"It's not bleeding this time."

Fuyumi came running up to the table with a book in her hand.

"Sis!" she exclaimed, "I found something!"

The book she was holding looked more like a diary than a normal library book. It also looked damaged. The leather bound book was discolored and barley head together by a few lines of thread hanging out of the sides of the spine.

"What's that Fuyumi?" Jynx asked.

"It's called 'Diary of a Shadow'." Fuyumi explained, "Read the last few entries."

She handed the book to her cousin who flipped to the back and examined it.

_"May 15th, There are too many for me alone to destroy. Any hunter hoping to have any chance at all taking out the Shadow Master and his minions would need a fleet of at least ten. I'll never forget the day I escaped him. The one who saved me sacrafised herself to save us."_

Jynx glanced at Fuyumi with wide eyes.

"It gets better." she whispered.

Jynx turned her attention back to the book.

_"May 16th, I fear that I do not have long before he has me taken care of. To anyone who may find this, you have to stop him. Kill the Shadow Master once and for all. Kill him and burn his body to ashes. Then burn the ashes. Then put the ashes into separate boxes and burn those. Anything it takes for him to not be able to come back again."_

She turned the page and was taken aback. The page was covered in blood. And written in it with what was small enough to be a child's finger,

"Bring an army."

Jynx, Fuyumi and Kyoya (who was reading over her shoulder) all stared at it in silence.

"Fuyumi, where did you get this?" Jynx asked.

"That's the thing." Fuyumi started, "A girl gave it to me... but, she wasn't normal-"

"Did she have black skin?" Jynx interrupted, "And lifeless red eyes? With pitch black hair tied in curly pigtails with blood red bows? With her mouth stitched to a smile and an x shaped scar across her nose?"

"Yeah... and she held a teddy bear. How did you know?"

Jynx closed her eyes and saw the vision of her mother's body in pieces.

"That's what killed my mother." She whispered, "And whoever... whatever this Shadow Master is, it's just challenged us."

Kyoya stood up straight and sighed, Fuyumi looked at her cousin.

"What are you going to do about it sis?" she asked.

Jynx thought for a moment, according to the diary it was powerful, and she didn't have an army. She thought for a while longer then got an idea.

"I accept."


End file.
